The House of our Fathers
by Lucario564
Summary: Spoilers for 3x10. Magnus is willing to do anything to save Alec. Anything. Even remain in Edom with his father. Basically what would have happened if Magnus had accepted his fathers first request. Updates every Sunday!
1. Goodbye

"Alec!"

Seeing his Alexander on the ground, the body of his _parabatai_ on top of him, and an arrow sticking through his heart made Magnus feel more terrified than he ever had in a very long time. Channeling all the magic his father had given him into his hands, Magnus threw everything that he could at the Owl.

The demon was thrown back and hit the wall of the alley, as Magnus ran to Alexander. "Stay with me," he whispered. Out of the corner of his eye Magnus could see the demon leave Jace's body but he was more concerned with his boyfriend dying on the ground beside him.

"M-mom said… you'd make a dramatic entrance," Alec gasped out between breathes.

Magnus allowed a smile to come to his lips as he brought his hand up to remove the arrow from his boyfriend. "Wise woman," he whispered.

Jace ran up and kneeled beside Alec. "Alec," he said, panicked.

"Jace… i-it wasn't you," Alec said before closing his eyes.

Jace looked to Magnus. "Magnus please you have to heal him."

Magnus nodded and felt his own magic come to his fingertips, healing his boyfriend. "I'll handle him," he told Jace. "Go stop Lilith."

Jace's eyes turned golden as he muttered something about Clary and ran off. Magnus kept his full attention on the Shadowhunter in front of him. As the wound began to close, and Alec regained a bit of consciousness Magnus created a portal back to his loft and half carried Alec through it and onto the couch.

Magnus finally allowed himself to calm down a little bit. His Shadowhunter was fine, Jace was fine, and everything would be okay. Well, everything except for one. Magnus shook the thought from his head. He had to focus on Alec right now. With a snap of his fingers Alec's shirt was gone and Magnus could see the wound better. It was deep, but not deep enough to pierce the boys heart. A few moments later he heard an explosion from where they were just at. Magnus couldn't allow himself to worry about what had happened. He had faith in the other Shadowhunters.

After a little while, Alec's stab wound, as well as his arm was healed as much as Magnus could heal him and he collapsed on the floor beside the couch. As tired as he was, he couldn't fall asleep. So, he sat on the floor and watched his Shadowhunter. He watched him, and traced every curve of his face, every muscle and rune on his body. It was at this point he let himself think about what would happen next. He'd never get to have this again. He'd never be able to hold his precious Shadowhunter again.

Hours later, Alec woke up and turned to see his boyfriend beside him, staring at him intently and gripping his hand tightly. Alec smiled brightly at his boyfriend, but for some reason, Magnus didn't smile back.

"You're back," Alec whispered. He tried to sit up but hissed at the pain in his chest.

"Don't move," Magnus chided. "You're still healing."

"W-what happened? With Jace and Lilith? What about Clary?" Alec started panicking. So much had to have happened while he was unconscious!

"I-I'm not sure," Magnus admitted. "I used my fathers magic to break Jace free, and then he went to go find Clary. While I was healing you I heard an explosion, but I don't know what happened."

"We have to find out," Alec said quickly. He tried to get up, but Magnus gently pushed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere," he said sternly. "And there's something I need to tell you."

"Can't it wait?" Alec asked. He had to know what happened. His whole family was there, his _parabatai._

Magnus sighed, hesitating for a few seconds, but he eventually nodded. "I'll call Maryse," he said as he walked out of the room. As he walked out Alec started to feel worried. Was there something wrong with his boyfriend? He looked okay, as far as Alec could tell, except for being tired.

Magnus came back a few minutes later with a tight look on his face. That certainly didn't make Alec feel any better. "What happened?" he asked.

"Isabelle, Jace and Maryse are all okay," Magnus started off. "Most everyone is actually, at least physically. Apparently, Lilith attempted to kill Simon and the mark on his forehead activated the explosion." Magnus took a deep breath, and Alec thought he saw tears in his eyes. "C-Clary was in the explosion. Simon thinks he killed her."

"Thinks?" Alec repeated.

"There was no body, and so Jace and Luke are refusing to believe she's actually dead."

Alec took a few minutes to process it all. Clary was dead, or at least might be? He was always so terrible to her, but he never wanted her to die. She made his _parabatai_ so happy. That was when he felt the hollowness at his side. It wasn't like when Jace died, but it still hurt. It was like Jace felt empty. He had to go help him.

Alec was able to sit up before Magnus stopped him from moving any farther. "Magnus, I have to go help Jace. He needs me."

"I know," Magnus said, "and I will portal you to the Institute right after I tell you what I need to tell you."

"Can't it wait until I get back? Ja-"

"I won't be here when you get back," Magnus finally blurted.

"W-what?" Alec said, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I have to tell you now because I'll probably be gone by the time you get back."

"W-where are you going?"

Magnus took a deep breath. "I'm going back to Edom."

Alec's blood went cold. "No. No, why would you go back there? You just got back."

"I have to go back Alexander. I promised my father that I would."

"Why would you promise that?"

"So he would allow me to use the magic to break Jace free of his possession," Magnus admitted.

"For how long?" Alec choked put. What could Asmodeus want from Magnus? What would Magnus be willing to give?

"Indefinitely," he said softly. "I promised him I would rule beside him in Edom, for Jace's freedom."

Alec could have sworn his heart stopped. He had a sharp pain in his chest that had nothing to do with his previous injury.

"Alexander, everything will be okay."

"Stop," Alec said quietly. He stood up, ignoring the pain from his injury as he did so, and started pacing the floor.

"Jace is okay, you have your family," Magnus went on.

"Stop," he said louder, but Magnus kept going.

"You'll be okay."

"Stop!" he shouted. "How can anything be okay Magnus!? You expect me to be okay when you just told me that you're going to Edom and that you're not coming back! You expect me to be okay when you say that this is the last time I will ever see you! Nothing is okay Magnus! Nothing!"

Alec couldn't breathe. He was trying to inhale, but no oxygen would enter his lungs. He felt Magnus wrap his arms around him and he held onto his boyfriend tighter than he ever thought possible.

"Shh, shh," Magnus said quietly.

"N-no. Please Magnus, don't leave me. I already told you that I couldn't live without you. I just got you back, please don't go again." He somehow squeezed his boyfriend closer to him, desperate to keep him where he was. He knew that if he let go, Magnus would leave, and he'd never come back.

"I'm so sorry, angel," Magnus said, still clinging to him. "It was the only way to get Jace back. I had to agree."

Alec shook his head from where it lied on his boyfriend's shoulder. Magnus didn't have to agree. He never would have done it, never would have even been in Edom if he didn't love Alec. It was Alec's fault. He should have convinced him not to go, that they would have found a different way. A way where Magnus didn't have to remain with his father, and Alec didn't have to lose the love of his life.

"Alexander, stop. I can practically hear you blaming yourself." Magnus tried to pull away slightly, but Alec wouldn't let him. He kept clinging to him as Magnus lifted his head up, still barely inches away from each other. "I don't regret my decision, and I'd do it again if I had to. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do everything in my power to save your _parabatai._ "

"Then how do you expect _me_ to live with myself Magnus? How am I supposed to live with the fact that you're sending yourself to Edom, all for me? That you wouldn't have had to deal with any of this if you hadn't fallen in love with me?" Alec said.

"If I could go back and stop myself from ever meeting you Alexander, I wouldn't do it. These last few months knowing you, loving you, have been some of the best experiences I've ever had in my life, if not the best. I love you so much Alexander, and I wish more than anything that I could stay with you, but I can't." Magnus took a deep breath. "I would give up anything for you because that is exactly what love is. You would give everything, and you would never regret because you made their life better, and they got to be happy, even if you aren't."

"But Magnus, I'm not happy. How could I be happy when you're leaving? When I'll never get to see you again?"

"It might be hard now but," Magnus took a very deep breath, "but it'll get easier. You'll move on eventually."

Alec's eyes hardened at that. He shook Magnus off him and started pacing again. "You don't get it, do you Magnus? I won't be okay. It won't be better, and I will never move on from you! How could you even begin to think that? How could you think that I could just forget about you or go on to somebody else? In case you didn't realize Magnus, you are the love of my life! I already knew that you were the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It's not something I can just change my mind about!"

"Then what do you want from me Alexander!? I didn't want this, but it was the only way to save your _parabatai_! I had to do it, and you just have to live with the fact that you couldn't have both! It was me or Jace!"

"Well did you ever think for one second that maybe you picked wrong Magnus!?" That made Magnus think flinch back. He looked at Alec with wide, confused eyes. "Did you ever think that maybe I would pick you!?"

"D-don't be ridiculous Alexander. That's your _parabatai_."

"I love Jace. He's my brother, but…" Alec couldn't finish what he wanted to say.

"It doesn't matter," Magnus interrupted before he could figure it out. "What's done is done and no one breaks a deal with Asmodeus."

"No," Alec refused. "No, I don't believe that. There must be some way to fix this. There has to be something else that he wants."

"You don't understand Alexander. I made a deal, and I can't go back on that, who knows what he would do. Even if there was something else the price would be so much worse than this."

"Then I'll pay-"

"No," Magnus cut him off firmly. He wouldn't let him finish that sentence. "No Alexander, I did this so that you wouldn't have to give up anything."

"I thought love was about sacrifice Magnus! I thought it was about giving up anything for the other person. Why is it only you that can sacrifice something?"

"I'm allowed to give up my life because I've lived before, and I'll keep living after. If I play my cards right my father will probably let me go within a few centuries. But you Alec, you deserve to have a full life. You only have one lifetime and you should have the best that you can."

"Magnus don't you understand that I can't live a full life if I don't have you in it," Alec said. Magnus sighed deeply. His face fell and his shoulders sagged. It looked like he gave up. Alec questioned what he had given up on as Magnus sat back down on the couch.

"I'm trying to make this easier Alec," He buried his face in his hands. "If I knew that you'd be happy then I thought that I might be able to survive in Edom. I thought that if you could live a good life without me then it would make it easier to leave. I should have known better, Shadowhunters never make anything easy."

Alec went to go sit by him, leaving no distance between them, and grabbed his hand. "I'm not sorry. I'm not letting you leave," he said.

"You don't have a choice. As soon as my father opens his portal from Edom I'll have to go through it." Alec shook his head and rested it on Magnus' shoulder. He couldn't let him go.

"When did he say he'd open it?"

"He didn't," Magnus said. "He just said he'd give me enough time to find Lilith. It could be any second."

Alec shook his head. "I'm not letting you go."

"Alexander-"

"No," Alec cut him off. He turned the warlock and hugged him tightly to his chest. "No."

"Please Alec-"

Alec cut him off with a harsh kiss to his lips. Magnus immediately melted into his boyfriend and pulled him closer. Alec practically attacked him, leaving no distance between them and not allowing Magnus to pull away for anything. They could breathe later. He pushed the warlock back until he was laying on the couch, never detaching their lips.

Alec reached for the buttons on Magnus' coat and only pulled back a few inches to look at his beautiful cat eyes. He asked his boyfriend a silent question and when Magnus nodded, Alec dove right back in.

Hours later Magnus woke up next to his sleeping boyfriend. Oh, how he would miss this. He would give practically anything to stay here with Alec, but he couldn't. He made the decision and now he had to live with it.

He quietly unwrapped himself from Alec's arms and snapped his clothes back onto himself. He walked out onto the balcony. It had still been night when Alec had woken up and now the sun was up. Magnus didn't know what was taking his father so long.

 _Probably enjoying the show,_ he thought bitterly. Demons always loved feeding on emotions, especially the bad ones. Rage, fear, and grief were a demon's favorites to feed on. Magnus stood on the balcony, losing himself in his own thoughts.

"Didn't think you were the type to try and sneak away the next morning." Magnus didn't jump when Alec spoke, or when he felt arms wrap around him from behind and a head on his shoulder.

"It's my loft. Why should I leave?" Magnus joked back at him.

"I thought you had left," Alec admitted quietly. Magnus didn't have anything to say to that. He wished he could say he wouldn't leave without a final goodbye, but he'd be lying. If his father had summoned him, he wouldn't have woken Alec. Maybe it was selfish, but it would be much easier to leave that way.

They simply stood outside on the balcony for a while. Enjoying each other's company and the noise of Brooklyn. While Alec would be the thing he'd miss the most, he would miss a lot of other things, like the sounds of Brooklyn. He'd also miss Cat and Raphael, and he'd miss watching Madzie grow up. Hell, he'd even miss a lot of the Shadowhunters.

Magnus couldn't hold back a small chuckle. Missing Shadowhunters was not something he thought would ever happen since William Herondale.

"What's funny?" Alec asked softly. Magnus shook his head. It was better not to say anything. If he did, Alec would deny that he was leaving, and they'd fight again. "Magnus I-"

Whatever Alec wanted to say was cut off by a noise behind him. Magnus' breath caught in his throat at the familiar sound of a portal. He wanted more time, needed it, but apparently his father was done having his fun. Alec however, wasn't willing to let go. He squeezed Magnus tighter, almost to the point where he couldn't breathe.

"Alexander-"

"No," Alec said firmly. "I already told you that I'm not letting you go. I'll pay whatever his price is."

"And I already told you that I won't let you do that," Magnus somehow was able to turn around in Alec's arms, and then immediately wished that he hadn't. Alec looked so broken as he stared back at Magnus, and tears were stinging his beautiful hazel eyes, ready to fall at any time.

"Magnus please," Alec begged. "Please don't go. I'll do anything, just don't go." Tears were stinging Magnus' own eyes has he cupped his lover's cheek.

"I wish I didn't have to, angel. I wish I didn't, but I do." He kissed him hard and passionately, trying his best to put every ounce of love that he could into their last kiss. Magnus breathed deeply as he pulled away. "Alec promise me, promise me that you will try to move on. Promise me that you won't try to get me back." Alec kept shaking his head as Magnus talked. "Alexander please, it will make everything so much easier if I know that you're happy. Please, for me, be happy, move on." Alec kept shaking his head, refusing to entertain the idea. "Alexander please. I'm not ever coming back. Not while you're alive. I won't be back. Please just try, promise me you will try." The words hurt so much to say, but Alec had to hear them, had to know they were true.

"I won't wait much longer, my son," a dark, familiar voice said from the other side of the portal. Alec shivered and held onto Magnus tighter, shaking his head as he did so.

"Alexander you have to let me go."

"Let me go with you," Alec said quickly. He seemed shocked by own words, like he didn't mean to say them, but then decided to go with it anyways. "I'll go with you. I'll go to Edom and we can still be together."

Magnus was horrified by the thought. "No! Alexander, absolutely not! A mortal could never survive in Edom, and even if you could you would only be tortured by my father."

"There could be no worse torture than this!" Alec yelled.

"What about watching the people you love die over and over again, and you can do nothing about it? What about watching your mother, Max, Izzy, and Jace die over and over again Alexander, watching me die?" Alec stood frozen, and Magnus knew that he had won that argument. Alec would never go to Edom, not if he had anything to say about it.

He tried to break free of Alec's grip, but the Shadowhunter still held on tight. "No. If I can't go with you then I'm not letting you go."

"Alexander please," Magnus begged. "Stop making this harder than it already is." When Alec still wouldn't budge Magnus had to use his last resort. He hated to do it, but there was no other way and he could tell his father was done waiting. He summoned magic to his fingertips, and as gently as he could, he pushed Alec away from him.

Alec held as tight as he could, but Magnus' magic forced him to let go. He looked at Magnus with wide, begging eyes, but Magnus refused to look at him. Instead he kept his gaze clear on the portal. Alec fought against him, but Magnus was stronger. He walked past Alec and in front of the portal.

At the last second, he turned back to look at his beautiful Alexander one last time. His angel stopped trying to control his tears and let them fall from his eyes. "If you'd like, you can have the loft. I should have let you move in before."

"No!" Alec yelled, fighting with everything he had. "I'm going to bring you back Magnus. I promise you I'm going to get you back," he cried out. Magnus turned back to the portal.

"Don't," he said before stepping into the portal, leaving his world behind.

When he landed he was back in the red desert that was Edom, and right in front of him stood the man in which all his nightmares came from, his cat eyes shining proudly.

"Welcome home, my son."

 **I really made myself cry with this one. I've never done that with my own fanfics before. Please don't hate me for all the angst. I really don't where it's all coming from, but my story ideas just seem to be getting more and more angsty. I promise to make it better though! I hate sad endings so, find relief in that. Let me know what you thought!**

 **So, I wrote this a few weeks ago and was waiting until I wrote more to post it, but some things have happened in that time. As you should know the show has been cancelled. However, many fans including myself refuse to give up. We've trended #SaveShadowhunters, reaching millions of tweets, as well as others in multiple countries. We started a petition that has gained over 90,000 signatures and we've raised thousands of dollars for an LGBTQ charity and our own to buy something big to convince networks to save the show.**

 **We've also sent emails, calls, and chats to various networks over why we want the show to be saved. From the times of 11-noon, 2-3, and 7-8 EST, Monday-Saturday, we have what are called power hours that encourage fans of the show to tweet as much as they can and get our hashtags trending. If you are interested in being part of the fight I encourage you to start on Twitter. Follow ShumdarioNews, baneandlewis, or BasicShadowStuf. These pages should give you more information about the topic and who you can contact to try and save the show.**

 **Please don't give up hope. Many fans are fighting so hard and we truly believe that this show can be saved. This show should be saved. I have never seen such a passionate fandom and I am proud to be part of it. This fandom was able to unite in a matter of minutes to try and save our show and many won't stop until it is done. Please help us and join the fight.**

 **Thank you! #SaveShadowhunters**


	2. Moving on?

Izzy was running to Magnus' loft to check on her brother. They had been in the middle of tracking Clary's location, again, when Jace collapsed in pain, and his hand rushed to his _parabatai_ rune.

"Alec!" he had cried out.

"Jace!" she'd said. "What's wrong? What happened to Alec?" Jace shook his head.

"H-he… I don't know. He's in so much pain. I've felt something wrong since the middle of the night but I just thought it was from his injury," he'd said quickly. It was probably hurting him to talk.

"But when Magnus called he said that Alec was healed, and would be fine," her mother had said worriedly.

"I don't know what's wrong. It's not like a physical pain, it's like… I don't know I can't explain it, but he needs help. I have to go help him," he'd gasped out in between breaths.

"What about Clary?" Simon had asked. Jace had looked conflicted. Isabelle couldn't imagine trying to choose between helping his _parabatai_ or finding the girl he loved. She'd decided not to make him choose.

"You track Clary. I'll go to Magnus' loft," she'd said before grabbing her jacket and running to go help her brother.

Now she was right outside the door of the loft. "Magnus! Alec! Someone let me in!" she shouted as she knocked hard on the door. No one answered, and she couldn't hear anything through the door. Pressing her ear up on the door, she heard muttering coming from inside. She couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying, but it didn't sound good.

Without thinking, she kicked open the door of the loft and froze at the sight before her. Nothing about the loft looked out of place. Everything was exactly how it was the last time she had been there, except for the fact that her big brother was curled up on himself, whimpering as tears fell down his face. She immediately rushed to him, pulling him to sit up, though he fought against her. He was still mumbling something, but she couldn't tell what it was. He had his eyes open, but it didn't look like he could see her.

"Alec," she said worriedly. She began checking his body. The wound on his chest looked like it had been mostly healed, and his arm seemed back to its normal position. "Alec, tell me what's wrong. Where's Magnus?"

As soon as she said the warlocks name Alec's eyes widened and he leaped to his feet. He began pacing the floor and breathing heavily. His muttering got louder, but he was talking so quickly that she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Magnus… find him. Edom…. Asmodeus…. Magnus," he muttered.

"Alec, tell me what happened. What's wrong?" He kept pacing the floor of the loft. Izzy marched up to him and stopped his movements "Alec! Snap out of it and tell me what's wrong." Alec jumped slightly, and his eyes finally focused on her.

"Izzy?" he said like he just now noticed her presence.

"Yes, I'm here. Please big brother, tell me what happened," she said as soothingly as she could. Alec's face fell somehow farther, and a fresh wave of tears came to his hazel eyes.

"Magnus," he croaked. He shook his head like he could get the words out.

"Magnus," Izzy repeated, nodding her head encouragingly. "Where is Magnus?"

"Edom," he said. Izzy shook her head. Her brother must be confused.

"No big brother. Magnus came back from Edom, remember? He saved Jace," she told him, but he just shook his head at her.

"No," he said. He shook her off and stepped back. He ran his hands through his hair and after a few seconds he straightened his posture. He looked a lot more like the Alec she often saw, but there was something far different. He looked far more closed off than he normally did, almost like how he was before he had even met Magnus. He just looked, empty. "Magnus went back to Edom. He gave himself up to his father in exchange for Jace's freedom."

Izzy gasped. "When is he coming back?"

"He's not," Alec said shortly.

"What?" She didn't know what else to say. Magnus couldn't be gone. He was supposed to come back. He wasn't supposed to away forever. Her brother wouldn't let him. "We have to get him back."

"We can't," Alec said. "Not without making another deal with Asmodeus, and even if he'd want to make one, the price would be just as bad, if not worse."

"So you're just going to leave him in Edom!" she shouted. "Leave him at the mercy of his father!" This was not her big brother. Her brother fought with everything he had to keep the people he loved safe.

"You think I wanted this!?" he shouted back. "I begged him not to go. I tried everything. I said I'd pay the price, I even said that I would go to Edom with him, but he said no to everything. This is what he wanted."

"So, that's just it? You're never going to see him again?" she asked him.

"I don't know." His voice shook as he spoke. Before he shook his head and straightened again. "What's the situation with Clary?"

"Alec let us worry about that. You still need to heal, and not just from your physical injury," she told him softly.

"That won't ever heal." Izzy's heart broke by how sure he sounded. "I'm still the Head of the Institute. I still have a job to do and right now we need to find Clary." Izzy sighed in defeat at her stubborn brother. She told him everything that had happened since he'd been gone.

"How many times have you tried tracking her?" he asked as they began walking to the Institute.

"We've lost count. Every time we've tried nothing has come up. We think she's either by water or something else is blocking her signal."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Izzy glanced at her brother multiple times, and each time his face stayed the same. He looked completely closed off and he kept his eyes cold and focused in front of him. Izzy sighed as they kept walking.

When they entered the Institute, their mother was the first one to rush to them. She grabbed Alec, holding him close to her and Alec immediately held her tight as well. "Don't you scare me like that again. I thought I'd lost you." She kissed him on the cheek before reluctantly letting him go.

Jace was next. He walked up to Alec and before Jace could say anything Alec held up a hand to stop him. "It wasn't you Jace." Jace gave him a tight smile as he hugged him. Alec hugged him back, but something about it worried Izzy farther. It didn't seem like how it usually did. They pulled back and Alec looked at Simon and Luke respectively, giving them each a nod showing he was happy they were okay as well.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked. "I felt something happen, I still feel something is wrong." Alec didn't answer, and Izzy felt the need to warn them not to say anything else. Not yet at least.

"Where's Magnus?" Maryse asked before she could. Alec tensed, and Izzy went to go comfort him, but he shook her off. Alec stayed silent for a few moments, probably debating if he wanted to answer the question or not.

"He's uh… Magnus is in Edom," he finally said. Everyone looked at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. Izzy saw Jace grab his _parabatai_ rune.

"I thought Magnus came back from Edom," Simon said.

"He went back," Alec said shortly.

"Why?" Jace asked. Izzy desperately wanted to beg them to stop, but Alec would have to tell them eventually. They were all Magnus' friends too.

"Do you want me to tell them?" she whispered to her brother. It was loud enough that everyone else could hear too and everyone's faces looked even more worried. Alec looked close to breaking down again, but he shook his head at her. He tried to straighten up and put his mask back on, but Izzy could see all the cracks in it easier now.

"Magnus made a deal with Asmodeus. He agreed to rule Edom beside his father." His voice wouldn't stop shaking as he spoke. "Forever."

"Why would he make a deal like that?" Luke asked. Everyone looked horrified by what Alec had said.

Alec looked everywhere but Jace as he spoke. "Asmodeus was the only way we could find to break Jace from Lilith's hold. His price was Magnus."

"Alec I'm-" Alec raised his hand to stop Jace from speaking. He took a deep breath and changed into his position as Head of the Institute.

"What's our next step in finding Clary?" he asked, voice empty.

"Alec…" their mother said.

"Has tracking still lead to nothing?" he ignored her.

"You can't just bottle this up," Luke told him.

"I'm fine," Alec snapped.

"You can't possibly be fine Alec," Jace said.

"I said I'm fine!" Alec shouted. "What's done is done and I am still the Head of the Institute. Our priority is finding Clary and either we do that, or I'll work on it myself." Everyone stared at Alec with pitying eyes that Izzy could tell he hated. After a few seconds they all nodded.

"Tracking has still gotten us nowhere. Something must be blocking the signal," Jace said.

"That or she's-"

"She is not dead Simon!" Jace cut him off. "Get that thought out of your head."

"Why don't you try _parabatai_ tracking," Luke suggested. "It's far stronger than doing it normally." Jace looked to Alec and he nodded.

"Let's give it a try." Izzy watched as Jace grabbed Clary's paintbrush and walked to Alec. She had a feeling this wouldn't work, and it had nothing to do with if Clary was alive or not. Jace activated the rune and they grabbed hands, staring at each other intently.

After a few seconds Jace shook his head. "Are you up for this?" he asked his brother who glared at him.

"I'm good," he snapped back. They tried again, and again after a few seconds Jace shook his head and broke the connection.

"It's not working," he said.

"Why not?" Luke asked worriedly. Jace looked at Alec for a few hard seconds before looking away.

"I don't know," he said.

"Okay, since tracking is not working why don't we try something else?" Izzy asked, trying to clear some of the tension in the room.

"Like what?" Simon asked. "Neither me or Luke can pick her up through her scent. What else can we do?"

"Why don't we just try to figure out how she could have gotten out of the building?" Everyone nodded and tried to think of ways. Jace said a portal rune, and Simon brought up the subject of Jonathan. Izzy could tell that Alec wanted to be in the conversation, but he couldn't really focus. Eventually he excused himself and walked to his office. No one questioned him and let him go, everyone watching him closely as he left the room.

XXX

Alec walked into his office and flopped into his chair. He rubbed his hands down his face and let out a deep sigh. How was he going to do this? How was he supposed to go on and be okay without the man he loved?

He stared at the paperwork on his desk and decided to do that for a while to try and distract himself. Minutes or maybe hours later, Alec heard a knock at his door. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but figured that it could be important, so he told them to enter. He was surprised that of all people it turned out to be Luke.

"Hey," the older man said.

"Did you find something about Clary?"

"No," he said. "They're trying to think of different ways, but at this point, its most likely that Lilith brought Jonathan back to life. Somehow he got them both out."

Alec didn't like it, but he was probably right. That just made it all so much worse that after everything they had done, Lilith still got what she wanted. "Is there something else you needed then?"

"I wanted to talk to you about, well, everything."

"I'm fine," Alec insisted.

"Alec, everyone knows that's a lie. There is no way you could be alright with everything that happened today. And even if you want to deny it, it's also affecting you _parabatai_ bond." Alec's head snapped up to the wolf.

"If you're talking about the tracking, whatever is blocking Clary must be stron-"

"Don't give me that," Luke interrupted. "The block might be strong but you and I both know that's not what the main issue was. You might not want to say it but deep down you are angry at Jace. You're angry at him because he's the reason that the man you love is gone."

Alec stood from behind his desk and glared at the man in front of him. "Jace is my _parabatai._ My brother. I don't blame him for what happened. He didn't want this to happen"

"That doesn't matter, and I know that because when I lost Jocelyn I hated you." Alec flinched back. He hated thinking about what happened with Jocelyn. It made all the guilt come back at once. "I'm sorry Alec," Luke said, "but it was the truth. It was irrational, and unjust but I had to be angry at something. I had to blame something and when the pain was still fresh you were the easiest thing. I'm not mad now, because I know you weren't responsible, but the only way I was able to understand that was by letting all that pain out. That's the only way it gets better. You can't hide away from it and you can't pretend that it didn't happen. I don't want to think about what could happen to you or the bond if you do."

Alec wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and destroy everything in front of him, but he didn't. He sat back down at his desk and looked back up at the Alpha. "How can this get any easier? In what way could this get any better?"

Luke gave him a sad look. "It never goes away. The pain is always there, but you learn to live with it. You learn to move on."

"But I don't want to move on! It's different! Magnus is still alive. He's still alive, but I can't be there for him. How can I move on when I know that he's still out there? How can I move on when I don't want to?" he finished weakly.

"You know, moving on doesn't always mean being with someone else," Luke told him. "Sometimes it's just, getting up every day and being with the other people that you love. Letting other people in and accepting what happened."

"Is that what you do?" Alec asked him. Luke had to take a few seconds to answer, like he didn't know himself.

"It was," he said eventually. "That's what I thought I was going to do at least. I'm not so sure anymore, and I'm scared of that. I don't want to betray Jocelyn, but I also know that she would want me to be happy, because that's the type of person that she was. And I know that Magnus is that person too. He would want you to be happy Alec, no matter what."

"I can't be happy without him," Alec muttered.

"That's what I thought." Luke gave him a sad smile. "But then I learned that I have other people in my life too. I remembered I had to be there for Clary, I had to be there for my pack. That's what got me through it and that's how you will too. You have your siblings, your mother, and the whole Institute. You have to be there for them Alec. You have to remember that there are other people that you love too."

Alec nodded at the man, contemplating his words while Luke walked to the door. "Luke," Alec said, stopping the man before he could leave. "Whatever you decide to do, don't hurt my mom."

Luke smiled at Alec, not even bothering to try and deny it. "That's the last thing I'd want to do," he said before walking out.

Alec sat in his office, thinking through the werewolf's words. He didn't know what he should do. On the one hand, he couldn't give up on Magnus. That was the love of his life and the only person he could ever see himself loving. But on the other hand, who knew what it would take to get him back, if it was even possible. Did he move on from the man he loved, or would he risk everything to have a chance at getting him back?

He surprised and frightened himself with how easy the answer came to him.

The door to his office slammed open and Izzy walked in, not even bothering with any sort of manners. "Alright big brother, I know it'll be hard, and I know there's a lot going on right now but there is no way that we are leaving your boyfriend in Edom. None of us care what it takes because we are going to bring him back."

Alec smiled at his sister. His first smile since Magnus left. He stood up from his desk, feeling better than he had all day. "You're right Izzy. I'm bringing him back."

Because there was no way he could ever let go of Magnus Bane.

 **Alec has made his decision! Who could ever let Magnus Bane go anyway? Izzy's just like me and would never let the Malec ship sink. We'd both go down with it. Let me know what you think. Next chapter we'll see how Magnus is doing.**

 **#SaveShadowhunters. Don't give up on this fight! We can do it! My last chapter has information about how you can get involved.**


	3. Returning

"Welcome home, my son." Magnus did his best to hold back his shivers.

"Father," he said back.

"That was quite the show you put on back there. Really Magnus I expected more of you than to fall in love with a child of the angels," Asmodeus said. "Alexander was it?"

"Leave him out of this," Magnus snapped. He could never control him emotions when it came to Alec.

"How can I Magnus, when he seems like such an important part of my son's life? You seem to have given up so much for him." Asmodeus gasped excitedly. "I should invite him down. Allow him to meet me, and I him. It would be the perfect time to discover if he's good enough for my favorite son."

"No!" Magnus shouted quickly. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "The deal was I came here. Alec stays exactly where he is."

"I'm not so sure Magnus. The boy did vow to come and save you."

"He's smarter than that," Magnus insisted. "He knows that it'll never happen. He would never do something so foolish."

"Isn't it some mundane saying that love makes one do foolish things." Asmodeus smirked. "As much as the Nephilim like to claim that they are superior, they are so much more like mundanes than they think. I highly doubt your _precious_ Alexander is any different."

Magnus glared at his father. Alec couldn't do such a thing, he couldn't be so foolish. However, as much as Magnus hated to admit it, a part buried deep inside of himself wanted it to be true. He wanted Alec to come save him, to put everything else on hold and put Magnus first.

"You forced me to come here father," Magnus started. He'd do anything to get the conversation away from Alec. "What exactly is it that you want me to do now that I am here?"

"Oh, my son, I didn't force you. You made a deal and to honor that deal you will rule beside me, as I had said. To start you must know some of the ways that Edom works. It has been a few centuries since you have truly visited the place." Asmodeus smiled gleefully.

"As you know, Lilith and I share this dimension of Hell. Before she was summoned to Earth it was a peaceful coexistence. Well, as peaceful as it could be with demons running around. Anyway, after her demise on Earth she has been sent back here to Edom. She is not back to her true form yet as demons, especially greater demons need time to reenergize after being slaughtered in a different realm. But as you know, we have eternity and she will regain her strength and power within Edom."

"Where are you going with this?" Magnus asked impatiently. Asmodeus sent his son glare that would put any normal man on his knees. Magnus was no normal man, but he did bow his head to his father.

"What I am saying is that we must prepare for a war, my child." That did peak Magnus' interest. He just finished a battle with the mother of all demons, he didn't want to be in the middle of another. "What? Did you think she wouldn't know that I was the reason her precious Owl vanished? Me and Lilith are _quite_ familiar with each other. In ways like magic and… other things as well."

"Far more than I ever needed to know, father," Magnus said uncomfortably. Asmodeus smiled mischievously at him.

"And as a father I _saw_ far more of my son than I ever needed to see earlier today."

"No one asked you to watch!" Magnus barked.

"Yes, but emotions are so thrilling for demons. Passion included, true passion is usually met with something else, like grief, or rage. And after all, I specialize in lust, don't I?" Asmodeus chuckled darkly. "I haven't seen passion quite as thrilling as with you and that Nephilim in a very long time. It was quite a sight I must say."

"What exactly does the Queen of Edom starting a war with you have to do with me?" Magnus asked, quickly changing the topic. "What do I have to do with this?"

"Magnus." Asmodeus clicked his tongue. "You've been on Earth long enough. You should know that a child is always stuck in the middle of a parent's divorce. And I'm sorry son but this is a nasty one and with your deal I have gained full custody of you."

"What am I to do?" Magnus asked. He figured if he was stuck here he might as well play into his fathers stupid metaphors.

"While you might be my favorite you're surely not my only child. In order to truly win I must gain the support of the rest of my children. You'll be in charge of making sure the loyalty of the demons in Edom rely with me. With Lilith temporarily out of the picture it should be quite easy for you."

"You want me to help you win some petty custody agreement?" Magnus asked, confused.

"Of course," Asmodeus said excitedly. "That's all parents want when they are in the middle of a divorce. To win. Maybe the house, the money, or most importantly, the love of their children."

"Fine," Magnus said. "That's simple enough. I can convince most of the demons in Edom to join your side. She, after all, abandoned them to go to Earth for her favorite child. They should be able to come to see that their father loves them more." Magnus set off to go on his first mission by his father. Demons should be relatively easy to convince. After all they were simple minded and would listen easily, with little persuasion.

"Hold on, my son." Magnus stopped as Asmodeus spoke, groaning inwardly. He should have known it wouldn't be this easy. He turned to face his father who was giving him a devastating smirk. "I will need you to do a little more than this. After all, it takes a lot to win a war, far more than just one step."

"While the support of the demons in Edom will help me greatly I will need others. Lilith is the mother of _all_ demons after all, and she can gain support from other dimensions. While they may be my brothers, I'm sure some of the other Princes of Hell wouldn't mind handing over a few of their demons to assist her. Azazel especially has been quite upset with me since your lover sent him back to his dimension."

Before Magnus could interrupt and say that that wasn't his fault Asmodeus spoke again. "Not that I particularly care. My brothers and I have always had a complicated relationship. The point is I will need more support than Edom, and I don't trust the demons of other dimensions to stay loyal to me if asked. They belong to their dimension and their fathers. I need my own children to work for me."

Magnus gasped in realization. He couldn't mean. "You couldn't possibly want that." He said shocked. Asmodeus only smiled at him. "After all of this you're making me go back?!"

"Yes," he said simply. "I need you to go back to Earth and gather my other warlock children. I don't know why you are so shocked Magnus. While you are my most powerful you are not the only child I have had on Earth. Most of the others are more powerful than most demons and so, I need them to help me win against Lilith."

"Fine," Magnus said through gritted teeth. "I will persuade the demons of Edom and then move on to the warlocks on Earth." Magnus turned once again, to leave his father's palace.

"Actually," Asmodeus said. Magnus stopped once again, not bothering to turn around. "I'd rather you start with my children on Earth. My warlocks could die, and I could never use them while demons, they will always return here." Magnus heard a _snap_ behind him and in front of him opened a portal that he knew led to Earth. It was funny, how much he hadn't wanted to leave, but now couldn't bear the thought of going back. Because he wouldn't be back, not truly. He couldn't see the one thing that made leaving so hard.

"This portal will lead you to one of my children. I've set a spell on you that will allow you to locate the rest." Magnus began walking toward the portal, stopping just before it. "And Magnus, feel free to see you're Nephilim if you wish. I'd never be the type of father to keep my son from the man he loves." Magnus walked through the portal knowing that he would do no such thing.

Stepping through the portal, it took Magnus a few seconds to gather where he was. After a few moments he knew he was in London. He'd been here multiple times in his long life. It came with some fond memories, and some that were not so fond. Ones that he hadn't been ready to face quite yet. Pushing through, Magnus realized he was outside a club. It was night time and he could see from the outside that there were many people in the building. He might have some things in common with this half-sibling.

Walking through the club, Magnus saw with some shock that it was a mundane club. There were no Downworlders, except for one hopefully. Looking around, Magnus' eyes were drawn to a girl in the back corner of the club. He knew once his eyes landed on her that she was the child of a demon. There was no glow or special marking that showed him. It was simply seeing and living the life of a Downworlder amongst mundanes. You constantly check yourself to make sure your glamour was up, and no one is watching too closely. Unless, you wanted someone to.

Right beside the girl, Magnus noticed a mundane boy sitting extremely close to her. He was decently attractive. Blond hair and green eyes, with nice face and lightly tanned skin. Magnus could admit he was attractive. Nowhere near his Alec, but decent enough. Looking at the girl, his sister he supposed, Magnus could see the man wasn't just some random hookup. They held gazes with each other and light touches that no one else could see. It reminded him of he and Alec.

Shaking his head of the thought, Magnus made his way over to the girl. She and the boy next to her looked up at him when he was standing right in front of them. "Can we help you?" the boy said, not rudely, but suspiciously. He slid his arm around his sister in a possessive nature, and Magnus had to fight himself to not glare at the arm. For once in his existence Magnus could understand Alec's overprotectiveness of Isabelle a bit more. There was something inside him wanting to protect the girl.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, I'm Magnus Bane," he introduced himself. "I just wish to speak to the lady for a few minutes alone." Magnus noticed that the man's arm tightened around her. She however, rolled her eyes at the gesture and sent him a pointed look.

"I can take care of myself," she said to him as she got up. "I'll be right back." She led Magnus to a back room that had no one in it. When they got back she locked the door and turned to face Magnus. "I'm gonna cut to the chase and I hope you will as well. My names Zora. I'm a warlock and I know that you are too." Magnus raised his eyebrows at her, impressed. "Oh please, it's easy to figure out. No one born in this century dresses like that."

Magnus didn't bother trying to argue with her, he'd cut to the chase as well. "Okay Zora, as I already said I'm Magnus and while you might know I'm a warlock I'm sure you don't know that I am the son of Asmodeus."

She gave him an unimpressed look. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you not know who your father is?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I never cared enough to figure it out. Why?"

"I suppose I'll just have to show you," he said, dropping the glamour around his eyes. "You are the daughter of the greater demon Asmodeus."

She drew a sharp intake of breath as she saw his eyes. She dropped her own glamour as well, as if trying to make sure that yes, they were the same. Looking into her cat eyes that matched his own, it allowed Magnus to see the other features that they shared. They both had the dark hair and same skin tone. Looking her over, they both had the same lean body, and despite what she said about his clothes, they had the same sense in fashion. Her dark purple dress was skin tight showing off her curves and had a nice touch of glitter that Magnus respected tremendously.

"So, you came and interrupted my date for what? To tell me that you're my brother or something?" she asked after a few seconds, putting the glamour around her eyes that made them the same dark brown that Magnus usually had.

"Actually, I came for a bit more than that." Magnus took a deep breath before launching into his explanation. "Asmodeus, our father, is asking you for assistance in a war that will soon begin in Edom. While helping me he has angered Lilith who he shares his dimension of Hell with. He's asking for your help to defeat her."

"Why would I do anything to help him?" Zora asked incredulously. "He's never done anything for me. I've never even met him and the first thing he asks for is my service in war against the Queen of Hell. Go tell our father that I have better things to do than be one of his casualties."

Magnus had to think fast as she began walking out of the room. He was sure a lot of the warlocks he would speak to would give the same response. "Wait!" he said quickly. She stopped and looked at him expectantly. "Your mundane lover. Do you love him?"

"How is that any of your business?" she snapped.

"I mean no disrespect. I myself have fallen in love with a mortal, a Shadowhunter actually." Zora looked at him with wide eyes that he couldn't help but smile at. "I know. The point is, what would you be willing to do to keep your mundane lover with you, forever."

Zora's eyes widened. "T-that's something you could do?"

Magnus shook his head. "I couldn't, but our father could. It would be dark magic, but I have no doubts that Asmodeus has the power to make a mortal live forever."

"Is that why you're doing this?" Luna asked. "For your Shadowhunter?"

"I am doing this for the man I love, but not in the way you think," Magnus told her. "Alec has many people in his life that he loves, and I couldn't ask him to bear the burden of immortality. I made a deal with Asmodeus so that he could help me defeat an evil that was threatening Alec's life. His price was that I helped him rule Edom."

Zora nodded her head at him. "You must really love him," she said. "Your Alec."

"I do." He smiled. "Alexander is one of a kind."

"I will help Asmodeus in his war against Lilith," Zora agreed. "But I'm not sure Darren is the lover I want to make immortal. We haven't been together long, and he doesn't even know everything about the Shadow World. Do you think Asmodeus will be willing to let me cash in at a later time?"

"I have no doubts," Magnus said. "Thank you, Zora. You will be summoned sometime in the future." They both exited the back room, Zora walking to her lover, and Magnus walking to the front of the club. As he faced the exit he turned one last time to her, his sister.

He truly thought about it, what he was doing to them. Zora was right, most of them would be casualties, and he was the one gathering them up for their death. Sure, they may be getting something from Asmodeus, but only if they lived through it. And that was a big if.

Zora's eyes lifted to meet his and she gave him a soft smile before turning back to the man beside her. Magnus thought about the man that he loved as he left the club. The man he would do and sacrifice anything for. Shaking the thought before he could go too deep, Magnus created a portal to another one of his father's children.

XXX

The next few weeks were awful for Magnus. He portalled all over the world gathering up his siblings to fight the war in Edom. Asmodeus sure got around in his time. Some of them were easy to convince, living such a terrible life on Earth that they would do anything to be anywhere else, and some were far harder. Those were the ones that had lives on Earth, people that they loved, or simply weren't interested in fighting in a war for their father.

However, Magnus had been able to convince all of them so far. Greed goes a long way and once they were promised something they wanted from the most powerful Prince of Hell, they were willing to go. As he stepped into his last stop Magnus froze at the area he found himself in. Manhattan. He was so close to his old life. The life he had just a few weeks ago, maybe three? Magnus wasn't really keeping count.

Lifting his head up high, Magnus walked into the apartment building of his last sibling. Stopping at the door, Magnus used his magic to hear what was going on inside. He rolled his eyes, after hearing the moaning from the other side of the door. It certainly wasn't the first time _that_ had happened while he was on this trip, which is exactly why he listened in before entering, not wanting to see anything like it again.

Magnus knocked hard on the door. He heard a crash from inside, and some muffled swearing. It sounded like he was meeting another brother. After a few minutes the door flung open, and a man glared at Magnus from the other side of it. Looking him up and down, Magnus immediately knew he wasn't a warlock, a seelie actually, and therefore not his sibling. He walked into the apartment, straight passed the seelie man and into the living room.

Sitting on the couch in a robe was the man he was looking for. He didn't look much like Magnus. He had the black hair- that was sticking up in all sorts of directions, not that he seemed to care- but pale skin. His cat eyes that were shining proudly were a bright emerald rather than the gold like his and so many of his other siblings. It was an odd combination but somehow, the man managed to make it work rather nicely. He looked up at Magnus and his eyes widened slightly. If Magnus hadn't spent years concealing his own emotions he wouldn't have noticed the man's slight change in expression.

"Magnus Bane?" the man said with a deep voice, standing up from the couch. He had a bit of an accent that took Magnus a few seconds to place because of how faint it was. Irish he eventually realized. "Rumor has it you were spending the rest of your days in Edom. Or was that just an excuse to get away from your boytoy Nephilim? Poor boy is heart-broken, clingy, not my type," he said with a disgusted shake of his head.

"That's a good thing considering he's not yours," Magnus growled out. Some of Magnus' siblings he found that he liked. Some of them he felt that big brother instinct for, even if he wasn't the older one, he was more powerful. There we others however, that he simply couldn't stand. This one was most likely going to be the latter.

"Is he yours?" his sibling smirked. Magnus' hands clenched into fists at his sides. No, Magnus thought, he wasn't. Not anymore at least.

"Ronan," the seelie that Magnus had forgotten was there said coming up behind the warlock. "Why is this man here?"

"You aren't jealous Aspen, are you?" The seelie gulped, and Ronan shook his head disappointedly. "That's not very good. I thought we had a deal?" With a flick of the man's wrist the door to the apartment opened. He didn't even look at Aspen as he stormed out. Magnus raised one eyebrow at the other warlock. "I told you, I don't like clingy," he said with a shrug. "So, what brings you to my loft dear brother?"

Magnus looked at the man for a few seconds. With all his other siblings Manus had to explain who he was. Ronan gave no explanation as to how he knew, and Magnus didn't feel like asking for one. "Asmodeus is asking for your assistance."

"So, you really were in Edom." Ronan said, amused. "I thought you were just pulling the Nephilim's leg. I wanted to congratulate you for it."

"Back to the topic at hand," Magnus said, his voice rising. His brother just looked more amused.

"Why would dear old dad want help from me? We didn't exactly part on good terms the last time I had seen him." He didn't offer the story and Magnus was sure he didn't want to hear it.

"A battle will soon be starting in Edom." Magnus had learned quickly not to use the word war. It never went over well. "He is asking you to fight beside him."

"No," the man said with no hesitance.

"Think about what you could get from this," Magnus said, already used to being refused. "You are helping the strongest Prince of Hell. You could get whatever you want in return."

"If I live," Ronan pointed out. "I'm assuming if Asmodeus is asking for the assistance of his warlock children this war will be long one. Many will die. I'd rather not risk it."

"There has to be something you're willing to fight for. Someone you love," his brother snorted, "something you've always desired to have."

"Of course I have desires," the other man said, "but I'm not going to get myself killed for them. That seems counter-productive. I'm perfectly content with my life as it is."

"For now," Magnus said. "Will you be in a century? Two? I've lived a long time. Things don't always stay good. Who knows what you could need in a couple of years."

The man seemed to consider it for a few moments. "Fine," he said shortly surprising Magnus. He assumed he would have to fight harder for Ronan. He'd had to fight days for some of his other more stubborn siblings. "I will do this if you, Magnus Bane, agree to grant me a favor. Anything I want."

Magnus hesitated for a few seconds. What could Magnus give him that Asmodeus couldn't? But then Magnus realized, he no longer had anything he cared about to give. "It's a deal," he said. "You will be summoned sometime in the future."

Magnus began walking out of the apartment, ready to get back to Edom. Something he never thought he could possibly want "Oh, Magnus," Ronan said. He stopped walking but didn't turn around to face the other warlock. "If I were you I would check in on that Shadowhunter of yours. He seems terribly depressed."

"He'll live," Magnus muttered, but his heart clenched at the thought of Alec being hurt.

"Not if he goes to Edom he won't." Magnus inhaled sharply, spinning around quickly to face the man again.

"What do you mean if he goes to Edom?" he said dangerously.

"How did you think I found out that you had left?" he said, amused again. "Your lover has been begging all warlocks in the area to create a portal for him to get to Edom. To save you. Imagine his face when he finds out that you've been on Earth this whole time."

"Has anyone agreed?' Magnus asked urgently.

"Not that I know of. No one wants to risk facing the wrath of Asmodeus. But I don't think he'll give up and eventually he'll find someone stupid enough to agree."

Magnus heard all that he needed to. He stormed out of the loft, ready to snap some sense into the Shadowhunters of New York.

 **I was in the middle of writing this chapter when the show was cancelled. I'm not giving up on our fight and I hope you don't either. #SaveShadowhunters.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and of my OC's. They will appear again by the way, as well as some others. Magnus has a lot of siblings after all. Next chapter Magnus will reunite with at least one Shadowhunter. Haven't really decided yet.**


	4. Stupid Nephilim

Izzy walked through the halls of the Institute coming back from a meeting with yet another warlock that refused to help her brother. It had been a month since Magnus had left, and Alec wasn't any better than he was before.

After Clary had been found, and Jonathan was defeated, Alec put all his attention into saving Magnus from Edom. Their first step was finding a way for him to get to Edom. Everyone wanted to go, but Alec made the case that it would be easier if only one went.

Not that it mattered anyway, since no warlock would agree. All of them too scared about pissing off a very powerful Greater Demon. Izzy walked into her room, throwing her jacket off onto the bed and flopping down on top of it.

"Rough day?" Izzy jumped off from the bed, hand immediately reaching for the seraph blade on her belt. She lost her breath completely when she saw who it was. "Don't worry, it's just me."

Izzy's eyes widened. It couldn't be real, he couldn't be real. She pulled the seraph blade from her belt and pointed it at him "You're a demon! A shapeshifter." The man shook his head, no. "You have to be! There is no way he could actually be here!" The man rose his hands in surrender.

"I promise you," the demon said. "I am him. The bracelet that you're wearing. I gave you that gem. I gave it to you after you helped the warlocks fight against circle members." Izzy's eyes widened. How could this actually be him? Why was he here? "After giving it to you I told you it would look silly on your brother. Then I asked you if Alec was a flower or cologne man." The man chuckled at the memory.

"Magnus?" Izzy asked in disbelief. She lowered the seraph blade, her grip on it going lose.

"In the flesh," he said. Izzy ran to him and wrapped him in a hug. She held him tight and he held her back, though she had a feeling he was reluctant. It was so hard on Alec to lose him, but it was bad for everyone else too. Izzy saw Magnus as a good friend and she wanted him safe as well.

"How are you here?" she asked as she pulled away. Then she gasped excitedly. "Alec! We have to go get Alec!"

"No!" Magnus yelled quickly, grabbing Izzy's arm and keeping her from getting to the door. "You can't."

"Why not?" Izzy said yanking her arm out of his grip. "He's been worrying himself sick about if you've been okay."

"I know that. Its why I'm here. I know what he's trying to do," Magnus said quietly.

"How could you have known-" Izzy stopped as a thought occurred to her. "How long have you been on Earth Magnus?!"

"Shh," Magnus tried quieting her, but Izzy wouldn't have it.

"No! How long have you been back?!"

"Izzy, it's not important-"

"How long?!" she said even louder

"The whole time!" Magnus finally blurted. He took a deep breath. "My father sent me back here almost as soon as I went to Edom. I've been on Earth the whole time." Izzy exploded.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea what my brother has been going through because of you?! Do you have any idea what he has done to try and get you back?! And you want to tell me you have been on Earth this whole time! You better have a damn good reason Magnus Bane, or I swear I will send you back to Edom myself!"

"Shh!" Magnus insisted, but Izzy just glared at him harder. "I'm not back permanently okay. My father sent me here to do his bidding and as soon as I'm done I have to go back. I thought a second goodbye would only make things harder on Alec."

"On Alec? Or on you Magnus? I really don't think Alec could be any worse by knowing that you were okay." Magnus refused to let his emotions show and kept his expression neutral. Izzy glared at him even farther before sighing. "If you didn't want to see him then why are you here?"

"I'm here because I needed to talk some sense into the Nephilim of this Institute." Izzy looked at him like he was out of his mind. He had to be, to be insulting her and her family after what he just said. "I told you, I know what Alec and the rest of you are doing to try and get me back. Don't. It won't work."

"You have no idea what we're doing."

"I know enough," Magnus said sternly. "I know Alec is trying to get the help of a warlock to get him into Edom. It doesn't matter what the rest of the plan is because he will be dead. No one can just enter the realm of Edom. Asmodeus will kill him."

"You did it," Isabelle reminded him.

"I'm a warlock," Magnus said. "And I'm his son. His most powerful son."

"So, what?" Izzy asked. "You're here to try and make me convince Alec to give up on you? Even if I wanted to, I couldn't do that. Alec is determined to bring you back."

"Then just make sure he doesn't," he said. "Instead of telling him not to just make sure he doesn't succeed. Make sure a warlock never agrees to sending him there. It shouldn't be that hard. No warlock that powerful should be stupid enough to go against Asmodeus."

"But he'll never give up Magnus. If I do that he will spend the rest of his life trying to get you back."

"Alec will give up eventually. He couldn't hold on forever," Magnus insisted.

"You underestimate the love of a Nephilim," Izzy said. "There's a reason so many marriages within our culture are arranged. When a Shadowhunter falls in love we fall in love hard. We would risk anything to protect them. It's why the Clave says emotions cloud judgement. Because so many Shadowhunters have devoted their lives or sacrificed so much for the person they love."

Magnus seemed to take that in. "I don't care. It's better that than not being alive at all. Because once he steps foot in Edom-"

The door flung open. "Hey Izzy, I found another warlock that might-" Alec froze mid-sentence as he looked into the room. He said nothing else, did nothing else. Just stood, absolutely froze. Eyes wide, mouth parted in complete disbelief.

Izzy stood shocked as well as she stared at her brother. She had no idea what could be going on through his head right now. She had no idea what to say to him. She looked to Magnus for help, but he appeared frozen too. They were just staring at each other and Izzy didn't know how to fix it. They loved each other so much, and to be separate for a month, thinking it would be far longer, and then reuniting like this. She had no idea what to say.

"Alec?" she started. He remained unresponsive, but Magnus seemed to have come back to reality. "Alec it's okay. It's really him." She didn't know if that would help the situation or make it worse, but she had to try something. Alec blinked, shaking his head and taking his eyes off Magnus, focusing on Izzy. He looked at her like he just noticed she was in the room.

"I-I umm.. what?" he stuttered. He kept quickly glancing at Magnus, almost like he was trying to make sure that he was really there. Afraid that if he looked away too long that he would disappear again.

"I'm gonna go," Izzy decided.

"No," Magnus said quickly, but Izzy cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Yes," she insisted. "You two should talk."

"We have nothing to talk about," Magnus said shortly. Izzy noticed that Alec looked hurt by the words. She knew Magnus noticed too, but he did nothing about it.

"Then you shouldn't have come here," she was angrily. How dare he treat her brother like that.

"You're right," the warlock said, snapping his fingers. She saw a portal appear in the corner of the room. "I shouldn't have." Magnus took a step toward it.

"Magnus?" Alec said. Izzy's heart constricted at how broken her brother sounded. The man he loved had returned but he was about to walk away again without saying a single word to him. Magnus stopped too, she noticed. "W-whats going on?" Alec's eyes looked so vulnerable as he stared at Magnus. His walls were completely down as he watched the man he loved.

"Talk," Izzy said. She didn't give either time to reply as she quickly walked out of the room. She stopped right outside the door and sighed as she heard the portal close, hoping that Magnus hadn't stepped through it. She walked away from the door, hoping that somehow, someway, they would work everything out.

XXX

Alec started at the love of his life as his sister walked out of the room and the portal closed. He was still frozen in place, desperately wanting to wrap the man in his arms, but not knowing if it would be welcome. How was Magnus here? Why did he want to leave? Where had he been?!

"Y-you're back," he finally said in disbelief.

"No," Magnus said. He kept himself at a distance. His arms were crossed, in a defensive nature that hurt Alec. "I'll have to go back to Edom soon."

"When?" Alec asked. His throat felt dry. He'd been trying for a month to get the man he loved back, and he was standing right in front of him! But Magnus wasn't here, not for long it seemed and not in any way that counted. It didn't look like he wanted to be anywhere near Alec.

"I have a few more things to handle before I go back," he said vaguely. "Now if you'll excuse me I have business to handle." Magnus looked like he was about to open another portal and Alec was finally able to move from his spot.

Faster than he'd ever moved in his life, he ran across the room and wrapped his arms around the warlock. Magnus tensed in the embrace, refusing to hug him back.

"You're back," Alec whispered again, despite everything Magnus had said. Because he was there. He was real, and he was in his arms, if only for a short while.

"No," Magnus said, pushing him back, "I'm not." Magnus created space between them again, and Alec felt his heart constrict. Why was he doing this? Why would Magnus not want to cherish the few moments that they were together again? Why was he being so cold? "I told you I have to go back."

"Then why are you here? How are you here?" Alec asked. Magnus said he would never return to Earth for at least centuries. How was he back a month later?

"My father wanted me to handle something on Earth," Magnus waved off. "I'm at the Institute cause I needed to speak to your sister."

"But you didn't want to talk to me?" Alec asked. Why did he have to talk to Izzy? Why wouldn't he want to speak to Alec?

"No," the warlock said shortly.

"Why?" Alec hated how broken he sounded. He was the Head of the Institute!

"What would be the point? I'm going back, so we have nothing to discuss. We are in the same place we were the last time I left."

"Except the last time you left it seemed like you didn't want to go!" Alec yelled. He didn't mean to raise his voice, but he was so frustrated. He'd gotten his boyfriend back, but it wasn't going at all how he expected. Magnus didn't look like he wanted to see him at all. He didn't look like he had missed Alec, or he had been counting the days that they were separated. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere else!

Magnus finally let a little emotion show after Alec's outburst. His eyes widened, and he took a sharp intake of breath, but didn't let anything show beyond that. His eyes turned cold again, and he got back to his straight posture.

"I suppose being in Edom changes a person," he snapped.

"If that's what this is about, Magnus I have been trying so hard to get you out. I have done everything in my power to get there and bring you back." Alec reached for Magnus' hand, wanting to have some contact with the man he loved. Magnus however, pulled his hand back.

"Trust me Alec, I know what you've been trying to do," Magnus snapped. "I also remember specifically telling you don't! I don't want you to try and save me!" That when it clicked, and Alec knew what was happening.

"That's what this is about," he said in realization. "You're mad at me for trying to save you. You're trying to push me away. How could you expect me to actually listen to that? I love you Magnus and I wasn't gonna leave you to suffer in Edom!"

"Well, did you ever think for one second that maybe I'm not suffering?" he said coldly. It was Alec's turn to flinch back.

"W-what?" Magnus couldn't mean that. "That is absolutely ridiculous!" Magnus hated his father, he would never want to stay there.

"I am part demon after all Alec. Did you ever think that I might like ruling a dimension of Hell?" Magnus' mouth formed into a cold smirk.

"No," Alec denied. "That's not you. You hate your father. You hate what he made you do when you were younger." Alec refused to believe that. Magnus was just trying to keep him away. He had to be.

"Exactly. I was younger. I was foolish. I didn't understand the ways a warlock should be. Now I do."

"I know that you're lying Magnus! You could never be like that. It's not who you are." Magnus glared at him for a few seconds, but Alec was unwavering. Magnus wasn't evil, and he refused believe otherwise. Alec saw something going on behind Magnus' eyes, like a battle within himself. It was gone as soon as Alec saw it and Magnus' eyes returned as cold as they were before.

"Shadowhunters," Magnus scoffed. Never able to admit when they're wrong about something. "Such arrogance to your species. I don't want you to come for me Alec and I no longer want you."

"You're still lying." Alec was surprised to hear a bit of a catch to his own voice. Like he was unsure. He saw that Magnus noticed as well because the smirk he wore only grew.

"Am I?" he questioned. "Are you sure about that little Nephilim? Are you sure that the man you love isn't just desperate to get away from you?"

"No. No, you're lying," Alec fought. "That can't be true. You love me Magnus. You wanted to stay with me. You wanted to come back to me!" Alec wished that Magnus would drop the glamour around his eyes. They always held a warmth for Alec that he would be able to spot if only he could see them. If he could see them then he would be sure that Magnus was lying.

"How long do you think I've been back?" Magnus asked him. Alec didn't reply, afraid of what the answer might be. "I've been back for weeks Alec. I've been on Earth for a while doing what father has asked of me. If I wanted to see you, don't you think I would have come here before today?"

Alec felt like he had been slapped. No, it was worse than that. Alec felt gutted. "T-that's not…"

But Magnus just continued. "I didn't even come here for you. I came to see your sister and you just interrupted."

"Why were you here then?"

"It doesn't concern you," Magnus hissed.

"Magnus please," Alec begged. "I know what you're trying to do but please, stop this. It won't work. I know a month can't change everything we had. No, everything we have. You love me." Alec hated how unsure he sounded, hated the waver in his voice. Magnus however, didn't reassure him.

"You Nephilim are always so sure of yourself," Magnus snorted. "Do you think you're special Alec? You're not. You're only one in a very long line of lovers. You were a new thing for me, but I could find another if I want." Alec stood with his mouth open. How could Magnus say that to him? Alec had always had that thought. It was deep in the back of his mind, but hearing it be said, by Magnus no less, it hurt Alec more than he thought it would.

"N-no," he tried to say something, but what could Alec say to that? "You'd never say something like that. You'd never try to hurt me like that."

"Like I said, Edom changes you," he said, before snapping a portal and stepping toward it. "Unless you want to die for nothing, don't try and save me." With that, Magnus stepped through the portal, smashing Alec's heart once again.

He fell to his knees, not believing everything he had heard. The man he loved, the man he'd die for, walked right out of the room the same day he'd gotten him back. And what's worse is he did it willingly.

Did he even love Alec anymore?

XXX

Magnus despised himself. He absolutely loathed himself with every ounce of his being. The things he'd said to his precious Alexander. The way he'd made Alec feel. Magnus saw the utter heartbreak on his love's face as stepped through the portal.

But they had to be said, Magnus reminded himself. Now, Alec would never go to Edom. He would never try to save Magnus and he could live out his life. That was why Magnus went to the Institute in the first place. It was a mission accomplished.

But the things he'd said! Magnus knew that his past lovers were an insecurity for Alec and he'd used that against him. He had to, Magnus tried to reason with himself. Alec wouldn't believe that Magnus enjoyed Edom, so he had to try a new approach. But he'd used Alec's insecurities about their relationship against him and Magnus hated himself for that.

A portal opened for Magnus, and unlike last time, Magnus was happy to step through it, ready to leave this world behind. His father stood on the other side of it, wearing a dangerous smirk.

"I'm really starting to like that lover of yours Magnus," he said delightfully. "He truly gives a wonderful show every time you leave him. I may be sending you to Earth more often than I thought."

Magnus wanted to growl and snap at his father, but he wouldn't. He could tell that Asmodeus already knew what he was feeling. Magnus just had to be strong enough to not let it out. "How about you just keep me in Edom for now?"

"Yes, I suppose I'll have to," Asmodeus said thoughtfully. Magnus didn't understand what he meant. "I will need you to remain in Edom for a while Magnus. Probably longer than your Nephilim will be alive I'm afraid." Magnus tried to ignore the way his heart tightened at the thought of Alec's death. He still didn't understand what his father was playing at.

"And why is that?" Magnus asked, letting his curiosity get the best of him.

Asmodeus smiled. A truly dangerous smile that made Magnus' insides turn. "I'm so glad you asked, my son. You see, I underestimated Lilith, and while you were on Earth she has been feeding off the lesser demons in Edom, gaining her strength back."

"That means…" Magnus tried not to let his surprise show. He wasn't ready for this.

"I'm afraid so," Asmodeus said, though he sounded anything but. "I'll need to summon my children of Earth immediately." He smiled. "We must prepare for war."

 **This chapter's a bit shorter than my last one but I felt it was necessary to end it here. Let me know what you think and what predictions you may have. Let me know if you're actually enjoying this story because I'm not too sure. Also, let me know if you have any suggestions for names of Magnus' siblings because I am terrible at naming OC's.**

 **#SaveShadowhunters. Keep fighting guys! We'll get there eventually.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	5. Reunion

Alec stared at the spot where the man he loved walked out of his life. Again, Alec reminded himself. Except this time there was no love in his eyes. He didn't look devastated because he had to leave. He even looked like he wanted to go.

Alec tried to shake the thought from his head. No, there was no way. A month could not erase all the love that he and Magnus had for each other. But the things Magnus had said. They were true, weren't they? Would Magnus have said them if they weren't?

But how? How could a month change everything? It didn't make sense. That was not the man that Alec loved. Magnus was so kind and generous. He would never enjoy seeing anyone in pain, especially Alec. Magnus could never enjoy ruling Edom. Then what happened? Had Edom changed him that much? Changed him into a completely different person? Into a person that didn't love Alec?

"Hey Iz, there's someone- Alec?" Clary asked coming into the room. Alec looked up at the redhead, something that didn't ever happen. That was how he noticed that he had fallen to his knees. She looked at him with worrying eyes and Alec quickly stood up, shaking his head and blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Alec thought for a second. He thought about lying, about just saying that he was fine. But he knew that he wasn't, and for once, he didn't want to lie about it. "No," he said. He said nothing else to Clary, just walked past her and out of Izzy's room. He heard her calling after him, but he kept on walking. Where, he didn't know, but he didn't stop.

He, somehow, made it to his office eventually. He flung open the door and was surprised to see that it wasn't empty. "I knew you'd come here once Magnus left," Izzy said, rising from his desk chair. "What happened?"

"Alec!" Clary yelled catching up to him. She froze in the doorway of the office staring at both Alec and Izzy. "Did something happen? Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"No," Izzy said at the same time. Clary's gaze shifted back and forth between the two.

"What did you need?" Alec asked her. "You came into Izzy's room for something. What was it?"

"Someone called," Clary said hesitantly. "One of the warlocks you had met with said that he would reconsider your offer."

"Really?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"Forget it," Alec said, cutting off Clary's reply. Both girls stared at him wide eyed, but Alec didn't care. It didn't matter anymore. None of it did. Magnus didn't want to be saved. "Tell the warlock that we no longer require his services."

"No!" Izzy yelled. "Why would you say that? We've been searching everywhere for a warlock and you're gonna turn down one that is willing to help us? Why?"

"Because Magnus doesn't want it!" Alec yelled. He was angry. Angry at everything. At Izzy, Clary, Jace, Magnus. Himself. He shouldn't have let Magnus go to Edom, either times. He should have kept him safe. He failed him.

"I'll give you two a moment. I'll just tell the warlock we're thinking about it." Clary left before either sibling could say anything else to her.

"What happened between you and Magnus?" Izzy asked him. She still looked angry, but her voice remained calm.

"He's… different," Alec said, not coming up with the word he wanted. "He doesn't want to me to save him from Edom."

"Well of course he doesn't," Izzy said exasperated. "He doesn't want you to risk your life for him."

"No Izzy, that's not what he said. He said he enjoyed being in Edom. He doesn't want to be saved because he doesn't want to leave."

"And you believed him?!" Izzy yelled. "Alec do you really think Magnus could be like that?"

"No. But he looked at me so coldly," Alec said. "He said he had been on Earth for weeks and he never came to see me. He basically said he never wanted to see me again."

"Alec," she said softly. "Magnus didn't want to see you because saying goodbye once was hard enough. He didn't want to put either of you through that when he knew he would have to leave again."

"Then why when he was here did he act so cold? And why did he come to the Institute in the first place?"

"To keep you from going to Edom," her voice rose, but she wasn't quite yelling. "He came here because somehow he heard that you were trying to save him. He wanted me to convince you not to do it, or to make sure that you weren't able to."

"But-"

"And then when you came in he must have thought that the only way to keep you from going was to hurt you. He had to make you think that he no longer cared. That he wanted to remain where he was. And like the insecure idiot that you are, you believed him." Alec shook his head. It made sense, far more than Magnus wanting to remain in Edom. Alec often forgot that Magnus had spent centuries hiding his emotions. By now he had to be an excellent actor.

"He still loves me?" Alec breathed out. "He still loves me," he said a bit louder, smiling slightly. Izzy just looked like she wanted to smack him, and she did just that. "Ow!"

"How could you think that Magnus no longer loved you? Or that he actually wanted to stay in Edom?" Alec didn't have an answer and luckily, he didn't have to give one has his office door slammed open once again. In walked a man that Alec thought he recognized. He was one of the warlocks he had asked to portal him to Edom and had refused. Clary came running in after him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "After our phone call he just portalled in and demanded an answer." She glared at the warlock.

"You'll have to forgive me for my rudeness," he said, though he didn't sound the least bit sorry, "but now I am in a bit of a rush. Either you accept my offer now or else I won't be able to provide it for you."

"What made you change your mind?" Izzy asked the man that Alec could not remember the name of. He just rolled his bright green eyes.

"We don't have time for questions," he snapped. "Yes or no."

"Yes," Alec answered quickly. "Our offer from before in exchange for a portal?"

"No," the warlock said. "Instead I want a favor from you, Alexander Lightwood, anything I want." Alec hesitated. Anything? Could he really promise that? "We need to go now. Do we have a deal or not!?" The warlock was losing his patience and it made Alec nervous as to why they had to rush.

"Alec I'm not sure," Izzy began.

"Yes, we have a deal," Alec interrupted her. He was quick to grab his bow and quiver that was, luckily, in the corner of his office.

"Alec!" Izzy yelled. "You don't know-"

"It doesn't matter," Alec said, as the warlock created a green portal. He turned to face his sister. "Izzy I love you. I hope you're happy with Simon and he better treat you right or I know Jace will kick his ass. Actually I know you'll kick his ass. I hope you stay happy and Simon or whoever it is makes you happy for the rest of your life." He said it all very quickly.

"Alec stop," Izzy had tears in her eyes. "Stop talking like you won't make it back."

"I might not," Alec said simply. Izzy gasped slightly. "Thank you Izzy. Thank you for not letting me give up on Magnus. Tell mom I love her and that I want her to be happy. I want her to not be afraid to fall in love again. To trust Luke. Tell Max that I will always love him. And tell dad that too."

"Lightwood, we need to go!" the warlock yelled. The man then flinched, grabbing at his head. He had already stepped through the portal and was waiting for Alec on the other side.

"Clary!" he looked to the redhead. She had tears in her eyes, and Alec wished that they could have been better friends. But he knew that was mostly his own fault. "Make sure Jace is happy. That's all I ask. And thank you, for making his life better." That was all he said before steeping through the portal ignoring Izzy yelling after him.

The warlock stood on the other side. Alec was surprised that instead of Edom, he looked to be in an apartment. The man was grabbing at his head, like something was causing him physical pain. Alec saw that another portal was already open in the middle of the room. "I'm coming!" he snapped at something that Alec couldn't see before grabbing Alec's arm and throwing him into the portal.

Alec landed on his knees on the other side. This time he had landed in Edom. Everything was red. There were demons flying above him. But that didn't surprise Alec. What surprised him was that he appeared to be in someone's house. It was a strange house, there was no roof to it and there were books laying everywhere. There was also the fact that he wasn't alone. There were at least dozens of others also standing there with him. Alec couldn't put a number to it, but there were many.

The warlock that had helped Alec, came through as well, again to Alec's surprise. He stopped gripping his black hair and sighed in relief. "What is going on?" Alec asked him, he still couldn't remember his name.

"I didn't have the time to explain, not that it would have mattered if I had. You're in the house of Asmodeus. He has already summoned all the warlocks that Magnus gathered to Edom."

"Magnus?" Alec asked. Magnus brought all these people here? Why?

"Did he not tell you anything when he went to see you?" the man asked.

"How did you know he came to the Institute?"

"Because I sent him to you," the man looked annoyed. "I figured he would explain everything to you so that I wouldn't have to."

"Explain what?"

"Now that everyone is here," a chilling voice said from behind Alec, "we can begin." Alec turned. In front of the crowd of warlocks stood a man. He was tall and had a sinister smile as he looked to everyone. Anyone could tell that he was powerful with just a look, and if anyone knew anything about Magnus, they could also tell that the man was his father. In fact, the warlock himself was stood right beside Asmodeus.

Asmodeus looked to his son, and Alec could see some sort of pride shining in his eyes. "Well done my son. You have gathered all your siblings to Edom." Alec looked to the man beside him. 'sibling?' he mouthed. In response the man dropped the glamour around his eyes and a pair of emerald cat eyes shone brightly. Alec took a deep breath. That explained why Magnus had been on Earth, but why did he need to bring warlocks here?

"And we have another guest," Asmodeus said excitedly. "Ronan, you were quite a fool if you thought I wouldn't notice. Unless you wanted me to." Ronan, that was the warlocks name and then Alec tensed in realization. He looked to the man beside him, but he just looked bored. Did he bring him here knowing they would be caught? "Honestly, I'm surprised Magnus didn't notice. Maybe I was wrong about him." Magnus looked to his father questioningly.

Alec felt something freeze him in place. He hadn't been trying to move, but he now felt that he couldn't. "Step aside, my children and see what my eldest son has brought me," Asmodeus said joyfully. Everyone except Alec moved aside, until there was no longer a crowd around him. Alec kept his gaze on Magnus, and he was able to see the exact moment that Magnus saw him.

His eyes widened in disbelief and horror. Alec tried to move, he tried to say something to the man he loved, but he could do neither. Magnus' eyes shifted to Ronan, who was standing the closest to Alec. His eyes blazed with fury as he understood what the other warlock had done "You did this?!" Magnus roared. "You brought him here?!" Magnus looked like he was about to rush at the man, but Asmodeus lifted a hand and froze Magnus in place.

However, Asmodeus seemed to underestimate the power of his son, especially when he was angered. Magnus fought against is fathers power and he was able to move his hands up to throw a wave of blue fire at his brother. Ronan, not expecting it, was hit and skidded farther back into the crowd of warlocks. Asmodeus seemed to tighten the magic that was gripping his son, halting Magnus from hurting the warlock even further. Magnus was powerful, no doubt, but he couldn't match the power of his father.

"That is enough, my son," Asmodeus said in a deadly voice that made half the room shiver. "I though you would be pleased to see the man you love. I could have killed him the second he entered my realm but look at the gift I have given you." Magnus didn't appear to appreciate it. He seemed to fight harder against the restraints that Asmodeus held him in.

"No this won't do at all," Asmodeus said, disappointedly. "Nephilim," he addressed Alec, "come to my son and calm him down. You seem to be the only one that is able to do so." Alec didn't know if he could at this point, but he didn't want to risk telling defying Asmodeus, at least not while he had Magnus in his hold.

Alec ran to his lover, trying to think of some way to keep him from destroying everything and everyone in Edom. Magnus still looked furious at his brother. Ronan though, didn't appear at all fazed by the look he was getting. "Magnus," he said softly. Magnus took his eyes off his brother and looked to Alec. His eyes were glassy, but Alec knew he wouldn't let any tears fall.

"I told you not to come," Magnus whispered, sounding shattered. His eyes had somehow softened but appeared just as angry as he looked at Alec. "I begged you to stay on Earth."

"I had to save you," Alec whispered back.

"You can't," Magnus insisted. "I made a deal and I have to live with that. _You_ have to live with that."

"I couldn't do that Magnus," Alec said. "I couldn't give up on you."

"I did everything I could."

"You did," Alec agreed. "But nothing could keep me away." Magnus' head fell, and he had a defeated look. Alec never wanted to see that look on his face. He wrapped Magnus in a tight embrace and Asmodeus must have released him because Alec felt Magnus hug him back. "I'm okay Magnus."

"Not for long," Magnus told him. Alec hugged him impossibly tighter.

"As touching as all of this is we still have important issues to discuss," Asmodeus droned.

Magnus released his grip on Alec and pushed him behind himself, shielding him from the warlocks and his father. "We'll discuss this later," Magnus muttered. Alec saw him glaring at Ronan again, but made no move to attack him. He eventually turned to face his father.

"Now that we're all on the same page lets get on with this," Asmodeus said. "As my son has told you we must prepare for a war against the Queen of Edom." Alec gasped from beside Magnus. A war? Against Lilith? Again?! Magnus gripped is hand tightly, but Alec didn't know if it was for comfort or to keep him quiet.

"You probably assumed you wouldn't be summoned for a later time, but Lilith is smarter than I had given her credit for. She is already almost back to her full strength, and we must prepare to fight." Alec couldn't stand how gleeful Asmodeus sounded. Did he really want to fight in a war? Did he want his children to die? Alec knew he wouldn't like the answer. "I know there are still demons in Edom that we can save from Lilith's destruction. Azazel is also wiling to let us use some demons from his realm-"

"I thought you wouldn't trust the demons from other realms, especially from Azazel's," Magnus interrupted.

"I didn't want to contact any of my brothers because I knew that they would ask for a heavy price, but desperate times calls for desperate measures," he told Magnus. "I have made Azazel swear on the Morning Star that his demons will stay loyal to our fight. That's the equivalent of you swearing by the angel, Nephilim."

Magnus pushed Alec farther behind him, keeping his eyes glued to his father. Alec knew he was trying to protect him, and if Alec didn't have so much pride he would admit that he needed it. This was Asmodeus, and Edom was his dimension. He would stand no chance if the Greater Demon tried to attack him. One snap of the demon's fingers and Alec would be dead, if it even took that much.

"What are we to do first?" one of the women in the crowd asked.

"Zora," Asmodeus' cat eyes shone on the girl. She looked a bit frightened, but she didn't stand down. "Always in such a rush to get things done. I'm sorry but your mortal lover will have to wait. A war takes time my dear."

Zora looked like she was about to say something else, but her gaze shifted elsewhere, and she stopped. Alec noticed that she looked to Magnus, but he couldn't tell what his boyfriend had done to keep her from speaking.

"Our first step will be to collect more demons. I will be sending a good lot of you out to Edom to round up what is left of my children here before Lilith drains them all. By doing so we will be slowing her down and gaining more fighters," Asmodeus said.

"And what of the rest of us?" another warlock said, this one male.

"Rest," Asmodeus advised. "You will not have much time to do so in the near future." After that Asmodeus stepped into the crowd and started to gather about a dozen warlocks that he wanted to send on the first shift to locate demons. Alec noticed that Ronan wasn't one of them before he felt Magnus tugging him away, gripping his hand so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

Magnus led him to a back room of the house. Alec noticed with mild shock that it looked to be a bedroom. Upon entering the room Magnus released his hand and took a few steps away from him. He ran his hands through his air and took a deep breath before turning to face Alec.

"I told you not to come," he said slowly like he was remembering all the times he had told Alec that. "I begged you to stay on Earth, to forget about me. I made sure you would stay on Earth because I knew exactly what would happen if you came down here!"

"How could you think that I would leave you Magnus?! If it were me," Magnus flinched, "would you have given up? Would you have let me go?"

"It's different," Magnus spat.

"How?"

"Because I am centuries old Alec!" Magnus yelled. "I have experienced lifetimes, but this is the only one that you have!"

"And I don't want it without you! I can't," Alec admitted. "I can't see a life without you in it. Not one worth living at least."

Magnus' eyes softened immediately. He looked like he wanted to keep fighting, like he didn't want to give up, but he couldn't. "Oh Alec," he said, walking forward and wrapping his arms around him. "My Alexander." Alec wrapped his arms around him too, nodding against his shoulder, because Alec was his and he would only ever be his.

"I love you Magnus. So much that I can't stand the thought of not having you in my life."

"I love you too," Magnus said. "I didn't mean anything I said at the Institute. Believe me, I didn't mean any of that. But I had to say them. I had to make you believe that I didn't want to be saved so you wouldn't come down here. You can see how well that turned out."

Alec smiled slightly as he pulled away but kept his hands on Magnus' hips. "It did work, but Izzy showed me that there was no way you could ever be like that." Magnus smiled slightly. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I wanted to bring you back here to convince you to go back, but I know you won't and my father probably wouldn't allow it anyway so, I don't know."

"Another battle against Lilith?" Alec asked. Magnus sighed loudly. "What happened?"

"Lilith knows that it was Asmodeus' magic that freed Jace and she's angry. She wanted time with her son and she couldn't get it. Asmodeus knows her well enough to know that she'll want to start a war. I was on Earth because Asmodeus wanted me to persuade all his warlocks to help fight."

"Why would any of them agree to that?"

"They were all promised something from the strongest Prince of Hell." Magnus shrugged. "Basically, Asmodeus see's this as some divorce between parents and he wants to win some sort of petty custody agreement that he's built in his head. Whoever has the most love from their children will win."

"How will this change things in Edom?" Alec asked.

"It won't," Magnus scoffed. "After it's all over nothing will have really changed. Neither side will attempt killing Lilith or Asmodeus. It's all just a game. There will be fewer warlocks and demons in the universe, but Asmodeus can create more pretty easily."

"Then why are they doing this? What's the point?"

"Lilith is just trying to get her anger out," Magnus explained. "She's angry about Jonathan, she'll kill a few of Asmodeus' children in return and then she'll calm down. My father is honestly just bored. That can happen easily to immortals and a war will be interesting to him. It's also the only reason he's kept you alive."

"Because I'm interesting?"

"That you are Alexander. You're a Nephilim, a child of the angels that will be fighting alongside a Greater Demon because you're in love with his son." Magnus had a look in his eye as he said it. Alec knew what he wanted to say, but also knew that there was no point. If Asmodeus wanted Alec to fight, then he would have to. He couldn't risk his or Magnus' life by disagreeing.

Alec opened his mouth to say something when the door behind him opened. Alec turned and before him stood Magnus' father. He wore a smile on his face, which should be odd, considering that he just sent a good amount of his children to their possible deaths. "Ah, my son. I was wondering where you had dragged your Nephilim off to."

"Just catching up," Magnus said stiffly. He moved to stand in front of Alec, once again trying to hide him, quite unsuccessfully, from his father. Asmodeus laughed.

"My boy, you do realize that you could in no way protect your lover from me." Magnus made a low noise in the back of his voice that sounded suspiciously like a growl. Asmodeus just gave him an unimpressed look before snapping his fingers and opening the door once again. "If you don't mind Magnus I would like to speak to your precious Alexander. Alone," he clarified when Magnus made no effort to move.

"No," Magnus said viciously. Alec wasn't sure that Magnus understood what he was doing. Angering the man wouldn't make Alec's chances of survival any better.

"It may have seemed like I was asking, my child, but I can assure you that I wasn't. Leave, so I can talk to the Shadowhunter." Asmodeus flashed his cat eyes at his son. Alec had always found Magnus' real eyes warm and inviting. They were something that Magnus only shared with few people and Alec found them to show trust between the two.

Asmodeus' cat eyes however, were cold and cunning. They were a symbol of power that terrified his enemies. Alec had to fight back a flinch at seeing them. The warlock still didn't move from his spot in front of Alec.

"Magnus," Alec said softly, "it'll be alright." The man shook his head.

"I promise you," Asmodeus said, "it will be much worse for your lover if you don't leave. I can always make you." He paused for a second, smiling viciously. "Or even better make him." Magnus stiffened, before giving a tight nod. He looked back to Alec, his dark brown eyes shining with clear worry. Alec gave him a nod that probably failed to give his boyfriend any comfort.

Slowly, Magnus walked out of the room not giving another glance to his father or Alec. He left the door open as he exited and without looking back, Asmodeus waved his hand to close it once again. "Now that that has been taken care of," Asmodeus said slowly, "I think we should have a chat, Shadowhunter."

 **There you go! Magnus and Alec have been reunited. Not in the circumstances that they would have liked but, it's something right? Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated if you have any feedback. I'd also like to know if you have any name requests for Magnus' siblings. I'm pretty bad at coming up with names.**

 **Thank you to everyone that followed, favorited, and/or reviewed. It really does mean a lot to me.**

 **#SaveShadowhunters. I feel like many are giving up and we won't get our show back that way. Keep fighting!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Bond

Alec stared at Asmodeus. The man looked at him with a cold, cynical smile that almost made Alec shiver. "Okay," Alec said. "Let's talk." His voice was unwavering. He had prepared for moment like this since he had decided to rescue Magnus from Edom. It was a bit different than how he had imagined, but he wouldn't let that minor detail throw him off.

"You don't seem very afraid," Asmodeus noticed. He set down a book, that Alec hadn't even noticed he brought in, on a nightstand in the bedroom. "Most would be shaking when faced with a Greater Demon like myself."

"I'm not afraid," Alec said. "You want one of two things. To kill me or use me."

"And you're not afraid of death?" Asmodeus questioned.

"I know you won't kill me," he said confidently.

"You sound rather sure," Asmodeus said darkly. He raised a hand up and Alec felt his breath run short. Alec raised a hand to grab his throat as Asmodeus stopped his breathing. He began choking, already desperate for air. "How do you know that I won't just kill you right here? Your kind has slaughtered enough of my children that it would only be fair."

Alec's vision started to get fuzzy, and right before he thought he would pass out Asmodeus dropped his hand. Alec fell to the floor as he sucked in a greedy amount of air. He took a few shuddering breaths before rising to his feet. Despite that, he still had no fear for himself. He never doubted that Asmodeus wouldn't kill him. "If you kill me you would lose your strongest son. Magnus only came to Edom in the first place for me. If you kill me he'd never do anything assist you again."

"Oh so now you feel confident in my son's love for you," Asmodeus said. "What happened on Earth then? Do you no longer worry about just being one in a long line? Something my son will forget about within a few centuries? What makes you think you are so special that Magnus would give up his own life because of your demise?"

Alec gritted his teeth. Magnus had told him that none of the things he'd said at the Institute were true, and Alec did believe him. But that insecure part of Alec's mind kept telling him that he was only kidding himself. Magnus had loved so many others, how could Alec be special? It had been soft, like a whisper in the back of his mind, but after Magnus had said the words out loud the voice was much louder. And now it was also Magnus' voice. He was constantly hearing Magnus tell him that he wasn't special.

Alec was dragged out of his depressing thought by a cold laugh. Asmodeus was laughing at him, mocking him because Alec had played right into his trap. Asmodeus knew exactly what Alec was feeling. "Nephilim are always such fun to tear down. Your whole society builds you so high. Says that you are everything great in the world because of the angelic blood that runs in your veins. It is always a treat when Shadowhunters realize that they are nothing special."

Alec glared at the man. "Is that why you're in here?" he spat. "To try and break me? You'll have to do a bit more than just that." Asmodeus just smirked at him.

"No, no. You are much too valuable to this war to break completely," the Greater Demon said. "And as much as I don't understand it, you are most likely correct. My son would never stay loyal to me if I were to kill you, and I can't lose my most powerful child at a time like this."

"Then what do you want from me? To fight in your war?"

"No, I don't need you to fight," Asmodeus said smugly. Alec was confused. "You're just a Shadowhunter and won't be very useful against the Queen of Edom or any of my demons in their own realm. You'd most likely die quickly. There was a bigger reason than just pride that I wanted my own children to fight. Because the magic one has is much more powerful when in the realm that their magic comes from."

"Then what do you want of me?" Alec did have a hard time wrapping his mind around that though. Lilith wasn't even at her full strength when they had faced her. Alec had never even seen Magnus at his full strength.

"Leverage," Asmodeus said. Alec tensed, immediately knowing what he meant. He couldn't keep his eyes from widening or the slight gasp he gave. "Oh little Nephilim, are we starting to regret coming to my realm? Knowing that I will use you to manipulate the man you love more than anything, maybe even your precious _parabatai_." Asmodeus raised his hand, once again locking Alec in place so he couldn't move.

"Why would you even need me as leverage?" Alec asked as he struggled to break free of Asmodeus' grip with no success. "Magnus was going to fight in the war anyways, even before I came here."

"Indeed he would. But my son would also be far more careless. Magnus is the one thing that I will not let die in this war. Without you he wouldn't care much about his own life. He would willingly sacrifice himself for any of his siblings since he feels responsible after bringing them here. I simply can't have that. He would care much more for his own life when he knows that yours is dependent on it."

"You're gonna threaten to kill me if Magnus dies fighting your battle." Asmodeus just chuckled.

"No, you stupid Nephilim. It'll be worse. He'll be killing you himself." Alec bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from screaming at the man. He didn't know exactly what he meant, but he knew that whatever the demon was planning he was going to use it to hurt Magnus. "Shadowhunter, you should be happy. Now you will be special. Forever."

Alec stared at the Prince of Hell for a few seconds. "Forever?" he couldn't help but repeat softly. "What are you gonna do to him?"

"It will be forever. Once I'm done with you two you will be bonded and tied together for the rest of eternity."

"No!" Alec yelled. "You can't do that!"

"You don't want my son forever," Asmodeus said disapprovingly. "I suppose I was under the wrong impression."

"You can't do that to Magnus," Alec corrected. "He's your son! Don't do this to him!" There was no way that Magnus would want to be tied to Alec forever.

"So you do want my son," Asmodeus said joyfully. "I figured this would benefit you as well Nephilim. This way you will be assured that Magnus won't die in this war. He'll be safe. And he will be yours for all of eternity."

Alec thought for a minute as he glared at the man. The way Asmodeus said it did make it sound like a good thing. It wasn't like he had never thought about immortality before. It had been on his mind a lot after their fight about it. But Alec hadn't decided if it was something he really wanted. Magnus hadn't even decided if it was something he wanted.

But this would keep Magnus safe. Even Alec could admit that Magnus wouldn't put himself in nearly as much danger if he knew that Alec's life was tied to his. But this should be Magnus' choice. Alec was a Shadowhunter and he knew about sacrifice. Magnus would never ask him not to lay down his life to save others. He had no right to force him to do the same.

"No," Alec said. "Even if it's something that I want, I couldn't let you do that to Magnus. It should be his choice too."

Asmodeus did something that Alec hadn't expected. He smiled. An evil and malicious smile that sent unpleasant shivers up Alec's spine. "You silly Nephilim. Did you think I was giving either of you a choice in this? It would have made things easier, but I will bind you together if you wish it or not." He walked up to Alec who was still frozen in place by the man. He grabbed Alec's shirt and lifted it up a little. "However, we must take care of this little problem first."

He waved his hand over the rune on Alec's hip and Alec couldn't stop him. Alec screamed as he felt himself ripping apart.

XXX

Magnus stood outside the room, pacing. His father had put up a spell keeping him from hearing anything going on inside the room. That didn't keep Magnus from standing right outside the door though. He continued his pacing until he heard a figure moving down the hall.

His eyes immediately hardened when he realized that it was his only older brother. "Ronan," he growled. He rushed at the man and pushed up against the wall. "How dare you! How dare you bring him here! If father was not in there with Alec I would kill you right where you stand!"

Ronan did nothing to fight back and kept a bored face as he looked at Magnus. "The Nephilim was offering, and seeing as I had to come here anyways, I figured, why not?"

"Why not?" Magnus said through gritted teeth. "I can give you plenty of reasons why not. Asmodeus might not want me to kill you but I can hurt you plenty of times and just leave you to heal yourself magically."

"Father would not like that either. He wants his strongest son at full strength." Magnus wasn't sure if Ronan was talking about Magnus, or himself.

"Is that it?" Magnus asked mockingly. "Are you upset that I'm daddy's favorite? You were his oldest and most precious until I came along? Then he wanted nothing to do with you. Is that what this is about? Trying to get back at me?" Magnus had to admit that the man was good at keeping a straight face, but his nostrils flared, and his already cold, green eyes hardened even further.

"Sure," the other warlock said sarcastically. "We'll go with that." He pushed Magnus off him and straightened out his clothes. "I did have a reason for coming down here other than to fight with you."

"What do you want?" Magnus growled.

"I wanted to talk to you about that favor you owe me. I may have an idea for what I want you to give me," the man said while crossing his arms.

"My favor to you is not snapping you in half," he spat. Even Magnus knew it was a lie. He did still owe the warlock even if he didn't want to admit it. Magnus Bane never went back on his deals.

Before Ronan could answer both warlocks felt the wards go down around the room where Asmodeus and Alec were in. Magnus gave a slight sigh of relief, ready to walk back in. However, he was stopped by a painful scream coming from the room. Magnus froze in fear, immediately knowing it was Alec. He snapped out of it and rushed to the door as the screaming continued.

He threw open the door and ran into the room. Asmodeus stood in front of Alec, who's face was tensed in pain, his hand right above Alec's hip and a wave of magic was coming from him. Asmodeus didn't seem to notice Magnus' enter the room as he was focused on whatever he was doing to Alec. It took Magnus a few seconds before he realized that his father was doing something to Alec's _parabatai_ rune and he gasped.

"No!" Magnus screamed in realization. He threw a fire ball at his father, but the Greater Demon had already released Alec of his grip, and Alec fell to the ground with one final yell. Asmodeus was still hit by Magnus' magic and the man skidded back a few feet.

Magnus didn't care. He ran to Alec and kneeled beside him. He looked to Alec's hip and saw with no shock, but dread that his _parabatai_ rune had disappeared. Alec was breathing heavily and still wincing in pain as he reached for his side. "A-Alec?"

"I-I I can't feel him. I can't feel Jace anymore," he panted.

"I'm so sorry Alec. I didn't, I didn't even know he could do that," Magnus said.

"Under normal circumstances it wouldn't have been so easy," Asmodeus said as he glared darkly at Magnus, probably angry at being hit.

"How did you?" Ronan asked. Magnus didn't even realize that the other warlock had come into the room. He didn't want him here either. "Even someone as powerful as you shouldn't have been able to break something crafted by the angels without draining yourself completely."

Asmodeus seemed a bit surprised at seeing him too, but he simply shrugged. "Like I said, special circumstances. The _parabatai_ bond had already been severely weakened."

"How?" Alec asked. He still looked like he was in pain and he grabbed at his hip.

"Did you really think that being in a separate dimension from your _parabatai_ wouldn't effect the bond at all?" Alec's face paled. He must not have been thinking about the bond when he agreed to come to Edom. Stupid Nephilim, Magnus thought.

"But there were other reasons too. You're bond with your brother wasn't as strong as you wanted to believe. You had blamed him for your lover leaving you, though you don't wish to admit it, and your bond suffered tremendously for it. There were other reasons as well. I've seen many _parabatai_ in my time and yours may have been one of the weakest I have seen." Alec shook his head as Asmodeus spoke, like he didn't want to believe it. Magnus didn't either. Alec had blamed Jace for Magnus leaving? It was a reason their bond was weakened and could be broken.

"Why?" Magnus asked trough gritted teeth. "Why would you do this?"

"Because I had to make room," Asmodeus said as if it had explained everything. "Ronan," he turned his attention to his oldest child. "Why are you here?"

Ronan still looked bored by everything going on, but there was a bit of curiosity now to his expression. "I was speaking to Magnus outside the room."

"What business do you have here now?" Asmodeus asked darkly. Ronan looked conflicted for a split second before sealing his expression.

"Nothing," he said before exiting the room, not looking at anyone as he did so.

Magnus stayed holding onto Alec as he continued to wince in pain. "W-why is it so much worse than the last time? Why does it hurt so much more?" he asked.

"Because the last time it was broken was because of the death of your _parabatai_. The only natural way to break the bond. Because neither of you died your soul is still searching for the other part of itself."

"So Jace will have to feel like this for the rest of his life?" Alec asked in a slight panic. Magnus wanted to roll his eyes at his boyfriend. He would always think of others before his own pain.

"No," Asmodeus answered. "The bond was broken by your end. Your brother and whole family believe you to be dead." Alec gulped.

"They all think I'm dead?" he said under his breath. Magnus wanted to tell the boy how sorry he was.

"If you'd like to get rid of that annoyance we should start the ceremony," Asmodeus said before he could.

"Ceremony?" Magnus questioned.

"I told you, I destroyed the angelic bond to make room for another." Magnus gasped. He couldn't mean that ceremony. Magnus had heard of it being done before, but there was no way of knowing if it would work for them. Even if it did, that couldn't be something that Alec wanted.

"No," Magnus said. "You can't do that. I won't let you tie his life to mine."

"Magnus, do you really want your lover to spend the rest of his life in pain?" Magnus looked to Alec who trying to keep a straight face but was still wincing at the pain from the hollowness he now felt.

"What reason do you have for this? How could tying us together benefit you?" Magnus asked instead.

"I have my reasons," Asmodeus answered vaguely. "Now let's get on with this."

"No," Magnus refused. Asmodeus just smiled.

"My son, did you really think that you had a choice in this?" Asmodeus raised his hands to freeze both Magnus and Alec in place. However, Magnus fought against it. This bond couldn't be something that Alec wanted. He had to fight against it. He couldn't put Alec's life in his hands like this. Especially not with a war going on.

"No!" Magnus fought. "I won't let you do this to Alec!"

"You can't stop me. I shall do as I please," Asmodeus told him.

Magnus was wearing out and fast. He was using all the magic he could to stop Asmodeus and he couldn't continue it for much longer. Asmodeus however, barely looked phased. Logically, Magnus knew that he couldn't stop his father, but he'd be damned if that meant he would give up. No. He would use all the power that he had to stop this.

At least he would have if Alec hadn't wrapped his arms completely around Magnus, including bringing his arms down and stopping him from using anymore magic. Alec held him as tight as he could and refused to let go even as he tried to shake him off.

"Alexander no," Magnus said. "You don't want this. You don't want immortality, I know you don't."

"I want you," was all Alec said, as if it was an answer to their problem. It wasn't. There were many people that had wanted Magnus, for his body, for his power, and for many, even for himself. But nobody had ever wanted him forever. And Magnus had to admit that he didn't know if he could spend eternity with any of them either.

He never allowed himself to think about if he would want Alec for eternity because he knew the Shadowhunter would never agree to that. His family meant way too much to Alec. And now, now he'd never be able to decide what he wanted.

Asmodeus dropped the magic around both men as Magnus stopped struggling. "Now that we are all calm we can handle this in a civilized profession." The man went over to the table where he had dropped the book that he brought in. "You may find Shadowhunter, that you will be quite familiar with this ceremony. Its quite similar to any other rune ceremony that you Nephilim have and the bond acts most like your _parabarai_ rune. Except, while your bond was created by the angels, this was created by my kind," The demon said as he flashed his cat eyes gleefully.

"What is this bond?" Alec asked. His voice sound relatively steady for all the pain Magnus had to assume he was in. Asmodeus just waved him off.

"We can discuss that later," he said. "Now we should get this done and over with." His father flipped to a page in the book and showed it to both Magnus and Alec. On it was a picture of what looked very similar to a rune. To Magnus it looked like two infinity signs interlocking at the center and was surrounded by a circle.

Magnus found it odd that he sensed nothing demonic from the rune. He thought he would feel some evil just by looking at it, but he was quite shocked that he didn't. In fact, the only thing he felt coming from it was a strong urge of protection and a need to protect.

There were also words written beneath the rune. Again, Magnus found himself surprised. They were written in Latin and Magnus was able to understand what they were saying. The words were in no way evil. In fact, they showed some sort of trust between the two parties. Much like the _parabatai_ bond in a way. But somehow, more intimate.

Magnus shook the thought from his head. No matter what he felt this was still a bond that Alexander couldn't want, so it was still a bond that he hated.

"Draw the symbol over you lover's heart and say the words as you do so," Asmodeus commanded both of them.

"And if we don't?" Magnus couldn't help but bite back.

"Then I'll do it for you," Asmodeus said easily. "But I have to warn you, this bond being applied unwillingly is extremely painful and will feel like poison over your hearts for the rest of your lives, which will still be for eternity. Are you going to wish that upon your Nephilim Magnus?" Asmodeus said as he handed an object to Magnus.

Magnus glared at his father before taking the object that he was handing to him. Magnus knew little about the bond, but he knew that it was crafted far before the Nephilim were created and the object they were using wasn't a _stele_. It looked very similar to one, but without the angelic markings that usually come with it. It was also very thin and was smooth to the touch, and the very sharp point at the end of it. Almost like a thin needle.

Magnus looked to Alec as he held what felt like a weapon in his hands. He couldn't find another option and was begging Alec to think of one for him. Alec however, simply unbuttoned his shirt and scooted closer to Magnus. He sighed. They really had to go through with this. Alec bit his lip as Magnus brought the object closer to skin, directly over his heart.

"I'm sorry," Magnus whispered before he touched the demonic _stele_ to Alec's chest. He expected at the very least for Alec to hiss in pain, but he was wrong. Alec gave no sign of distress as he began to carve the symbol. His breathing might have even gotten a little lighter. Magnus shook the thought off as he began to say the words. " _Spiritu, spiritus est. Mens et animus. Per hoc viniculum do tibi corpus meum, animam, vitam in aeternum."_

Alec took a deep breath as Magnus finished. His face became completely neutral as he took the object from Magnus and did the same to him. Magnus reluctantly took his shirt off as well, he knew there was no going back. The bond was half completed and would only kill Alec if there was nothing to tie it to.

As Alec began to carve the rune into Magnus' skin and repeat the words, Magnus couldn't help the peace he began to feel. It was like you were missing a piece of yourself, and as the symbol grew larger, the more the gap began to get filled in. It was a feeling Magnus never knew he need until he began to have it.

When Alec finished Magnus couldn't hold back a gasp. He felt completed, but somehow better than that. He felt more than himself, and he realized in that moment that he felt Alec. He could feel Alec's emotions and in some way, even hear his thoughts. But at the moment it was hazy. It was a jumble of sounds that only made out few words. But it wasn't any annoyance because Magnus could still feel Alec. He still knew that the mess inside his head that he couldn't work out quite yet was Alec's mind.

"Well done boys," Asmodeus said. Magnus whipped around to face his father, forgetting that the demon was even there. He reached out to grab Alec's hand and Alec reached out the same time. Magnus couldn't help but notice that he was able to feel that Alec was going to reach out his hand. He knew it would happen and it was an odd, but not an unwelcome feeling. He felt stronger gripping his lovers hand.

Somehow, he felt even more complete.

"Now," Asmodeus continued, "I think it's time to explain the full extent of this bond."

 **Done! With this chapter. I didn't even know I would be doing this bond until I typed it. But, here it is. Next chapter will be explaining a bit more what the bond is and where it comes from. Maybe its not as evil as one may have thought it was. But not as good as it may seem now.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone that followed, favorited and/or reviewed.**

 **Translation: Spirit to spirit. Mind to mind. Through this bond I give thee my body, my soul, my life for eternity.**

 **The "oath" isn't very good and neither is the symbol, but I'm terrible at that type of stuff.**

 **#SaveShadowhunters. Don't give up! Please**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	7. Origin

**Before we start I just want to say I'm really sorry about missing last weeks update! There were some things going on but it was mostly me being lazy. Sorry!**

 **And second thing this chapter is extremely different. It is basically the origin story for the bond that I had given malec in the last chapter. I would like if you read it and it might have some things make more sense in the future but I guess it's not completely necessary. But I do hope you read!**

She sat in the dirt of the unfamiliar land. This was one dimension that she had not been to yet and she couldn't say she cared for it too much. It was dark, and they're didn't appear to be much life in it. Everything just looked dead and dirty.

But _he_ liked it here. And that was the whole reason that she was here. Would he even be here? She questioned. He was the one that asked her to come, but would he? He had to be busy, and there was a huge risk in meeting her here. Maybe he decided that she wasn't worth it. Was he even worth it to her? The right answer should be no. But was it?

"Muriel," said the deep voice from behind her. The voice shouldn't have brought a smile to her face, but it did, and she couldn't help that it did. She stood and turned to him. He didn't smile back at her, but she knew that he wouldn't. He never did. But she never cared.

"Damon," she whispered, as if she was out of breath. Maybe she was, because he was here. He came to her again. And it would surprise her every time it happened. She ran to him and jumped on him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight to her. He didn't hug her back, but he held her by her hips and that was enough for her. It was enough. "You came."

"I said I would," he told her as if she was stupid.

"No, you said that you wanted _me_ to come here," she corrected.

"I thought you could infer something so simple," Damon said tightly.

"You never know what a demon could mean," she said jokingly. At least she hoped it sounded like that. Truth be told, she didn't ever know what he meant. She didn't know if anything she thought about him was true. She didn't know if anything she thought he felt was true.

"My kind knows what they want and are straightforward about that. Its your angels that always feel the need to hide things," he snapped. She sighed. She knew that would be coming. He always hated bringing up their kind. How different they truly were. "Talk about something else."

He would never apologize. But his way of an apology would be changing the topic, allowing her to have them move on and not discuss it. Muriel knew this, and she was okay with it. She knew what he meant.

They sat whatever dimension and talked. About mostly nothing. Questions were never allowed to get too personal. They trusted each other, or Muriel trusted him, but they both knew too many people that could see into their thoughts if they wanted. She couldn't let anyone hurt him or his kind because of her. It was all casual. Simple.

"What made you choose this dimension?" she asked him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, probably not sure if he wanted to answer. Muriel let him think. Damon was right, demons would say what they wanted, and he would tell her if he didn't want to answer.

"Edom once thrived," he started. "It was a place where many used to live that weren't demons. When Asmodeus, and other demons came to rule the living fought against them. They didn't like these things coming and destroying all they had built. They almost won their fight too, but then, the living divided. There was some fight within their village that was stupid and mundane enough that I don't even remember it, but it divided them. They were arrogant enough that they believed their war had already been won and they fought against their own kind.

"So, the demons simply let them destroy most of themselves before coming in and killing them all. It was stupid for such a long and bloody war to end so easily. It was supposed to have some great end that shown a light on everything. But it didn't."

"That doesn't answer my question," Muriel said. The story didn't give her any good feeling and neither did the smirk he was wearing. Sometimes she forgot that he was a demon. That he should have killed her by now. That he still might.

"Because I needed the reminder. And you as well," he said quietly. He wasn't looking at her either. "No matter what, with enough arrogance and blindness you will only destroy yourself."

Muriel thought about that. She knew what he meant, for once. However, when she thought about it, it only made her smile. He gave her the warning. He was telling her to be careful. Because he _cared_. He did. She knew he did, because he told her this because he didn't want her to get hurt. Maybe because that would mean that he would be hurt.

She turned to look at him, but he was gone. Without any sort of goodbye, like always. He didn't say when he wanted to see her again, and that meant he wanted it to be the same place, same time. She sighed and got up from the ground, brushing off the red dirt.

She created a portal to her dimension and stepped through. She was careful not to be spotted by anyone. However, for once she had some bad luck.

"Muriel?" She jumped and turned around. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

"Ithuriel," she said, "don't scare me like that." She'd never told anyone about going to meet Damon. But she figured if she had to tell one person it would be Ithuriel. He was kind and he was like a brother to her. He'd never betray her.

"Where were you?" he asked worriedly. Muriel smiled at him.

"Just exploring," she said what she hoped would be casually, but she didn't think it would work on him. "I like to see the other realms."

"Well make sure you're careful. Those realms are dangerous and besides, I don't think Raziel would appreciate you going off on your own." Muriel had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Raziel. The biggest brother to them all, or at least he seemed to think so. Everyone had to report to him for every little thing that happened. It was really infuriating especially for some of the younger angels like herself.

"Everything will be fine Ithuriel," she said. "Don't worry so much." She walked away from him giving him no chance for a reply. She didn't want one. Couldn't handle it. Because she didn't know if everything would be fine. If she was thinking realistically, nothing would be fine. She was in love with a demon, and there was no way that could end well.

But it had to, she told herself. There had to be some way that everything could work out.

XXX

She met Damon in the same realm. Edom, she recalled. She came earlier because she was excited. Very excited because she had figured it out. She thought about it the whole time they had been away from each other. But she figured out a way. A way that no one could stop them from being together.

Muriel felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped away. She sighed when she saw it was only Damon. She must have been too lost that she didn't hear him.

"What's wrong with you?" Damon said bluntly. She couldn't be bothered by it. She was too happy. Because she figured it out.

"I know what to do!" she said excitedly. She had to keep herself from jumping up and down excitedly. She knew he wouldn't like that.

"What?" he asked. He was looking at her like she was stupid. She probably looked like she was.

"I know what we can do!" His faced remained the same. She knew she wasn't explaining anything and she had to calm herself down before he just left. He's done it before, multiple times. "Okay, us. I know what we can do about us." His face didn't change. "I know how we can stop sneaking around. We can be open about what we're doing."

"Why?" he asked. She sighed. She should be used to his constant one-word responses, with no emotion, but she wasn't. She wanted to know how he felt.

"Because I'm tired of hiding!" She sounded like she was whining, and she knew as much. "I'm tired of having to lie to everyone. I don't want to sit in the dirt of these demonic dimensions anymore. I want everyone to know that…" _I love you._ She wanted to say it. He knew what she wanted to say. But she wouldn't say it because he wouldn't say it back. No matter what he felt.

He didn't respond for a long while and when he did it wasn't anything she wanted. "It won't work," he said.

"You don't even know what I want to say," she said quietly.

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" she argued.

"No."

"But-"

"No!" he interrupted. Muriel was surprised. Damon was always the calm and collected, and he rarely, if ever raised his voice. "They find out, we die." He didn't clarify who _they_ was. Whether it was the demons, angels, or both.

"But I have a way that they won't," she told him. He looked at her for a long while, before he sighed, giving her a sign to talk again. "Raziel, recently has been creating these designs in a book. I don't know why, he won't tell anyone. But I was able to sneak in and see and they were these symbols and they looked like they were to give special powers.

"One of the designs I saw had what looked like this type of soul bond. It would mix the soul between two angels, so they shared emotions, abilities and even a life force. That's how I got my idea. What if we were able to use that to combine our souls. Then they'd never be able to hurt us."

"Won't work," was all he said again. He turned away from her and began walking in the opposite direction. Towards what she had no idea, but she wouldn't let him get away with that. She ran after him and grabbed at his arm and stood in front of him.

"What do you mean this won't work. It can work," she defended.

"No it won't."

"Why?" she asked. He groaned.

"I highly doubt anything created by an angel wouldn't kill a demon," he told her. Muriel crossed her arms in front of her. She hadn't thought about that. But it didn't mean she was done.

"Well if Raziel is able to create something like that the there is no reason that one of the Greater Demons can't," she suggested.

Damon stared blankly at her. "Any demon that powerful we don't want to be asking favors from."

"What about your-"

"Especially my father," he interrupted.

"T-there isn't some demon that you could convince or one that owes you something?" She couldn't give up on this. It could work, if they could just find a way.

"A favor like that? No."

"Please," she begged. "You're not even giving it any thought. There has to be some way this could work."

He sighed. "Even if we found someone willing, it wouldn't change anything. Just because we'd be connected wouldn't stop any demons from killing you."

"The angels wouldn't let them," she ensured. "They would protect me and to do that they'd protect you too."

"You're just going to cause a war!" he yelled.

"There is always a war!" she exploded. "Our sides are always fighting with each other! That is why we are hiding us, and I just want it to stop! I want the fighting to stop and I want to stop having to sneak away!"

"Muriel," he said, "nothing is going to change because a little angel, and the son of Azazel became lovers."

"The angels wouldn't hurt me," she insisted. "They'd do whatever it took to keep me safe. We are all family."

"We can't," Damon said. Muriel hung her head in defeat. "Things are fine how they are."

Muriel nodded. He was right after all, but she wanted things to be better. She turned away from him and began creating a portal back to her realm. He didn't try to stop her as she walked through it and she knew that he wouldn't.

She stepped back into her own world. The place where her whole family stayed for eternity. And it had the ones that she would have to hide from for eternity. But she was just so tired of hiding.

"Muriel?!" She tensed as she recognized the voice. "Where have you been?!" it boomed. She turned around quickly.

"Raziel!" she said quickly. "I can explain."

"You better. Where were you?" he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I-I was just exploring. I wanted to see different realms and I knew you'd say no if I asked but I really wanted to do it but I promise it won't happen again so can we just forget this ever happened?" she said it all very quickly. She glanced up at what felt like her big brother and she knew she'd severely screwed up.

"You are lying," he said, getting frustrated. One thing Raziel hated was betrayal to the angels and he saw lying as one of the biggest.

"I'm not." She tried to sound sure and confident, but she didn't. She was never good at lying

"I am not stupid! Now tell me where you have been this instant!"

"Why?" she asked. "Its not like it matters, I'm home, I'm okay."

"Which is exactly why I know you'll go out again," Raziel said. "Now tell me, what dimension did you go to and why," he demanded. She didn't say anything. "Don't make me force you Muriel."

"Y-you wouldn't," she said. "You would never do that to me. You know what it does."

"Painfully makes you speak the truth. It does. And I would hate to put you through that, but you are giving me no choice." Muriel couldn't say anything. They weren't bonded. If Raziel knew about Damon they would send the angels to kill him, maybe even do it himself. "If you insist."

Muriel could feel herself being torn apart and she let out a painful yell. That's what Raziel's ability did. The truth was forced out of you and it felt like your insides were tearing apart.

"R-Raziel, please!" she screamed.

"Where have you been?'

"E-E-Edom!" she was forced to say. The pull on her lessened a little bit as she answered the questioned she was asked. But it grew much worse as she knew Raziel got angry.

"Edom?!" he exploded. "What business could you have in Edom?!"

Muriel screamed. The pain was too much, and she couldn't speak through it. She was being torn in half. But she couldn't tell him anything. She shook her head at him and it only grew worse.

"Speak! Now!"

"I was meeting someone!" she shrieked.

"Who?" Raziel said with a deadly calm.

"M-m-my l-lo," she panted. "My lover."

The pain went away completely, but so did everything else. Muriel felt absolutely nothing and saw nothing as everything went dark.

XXX

Muriel woke up on a cold, hard floor. She was disoriented as she came to. All around her was fuzzy and unclear. As she woke she looked around to her surroundings. With a sigh she saw that she was in the dungeon and chained to a back wall. Raziel must have put her here after her confession. What were they going to do? What could they do? What would happen to Damon?

Dozens of questions went around her head as she paced the cell that she didn't even notice she wasn't alone.

"Muriel!" a voice snapped, sounding frustrated. She jumped, not knowing someone else was with her.

"Ithuriel," she said. She smiled slightly happy to see him. He was always her friend, the one she could rely on. However, he didn't return it. He just looked upset, sad, maybe even disappointed.

"I knew that something had to have been going on," he began. "The amount of times I had caught you sneaking back into heaven. I usually stayed hidden and I always covered for you with Raziel because I could never imagine that you would do this!"

"W-what do you mean?" Had Raziel told everyone? Wouldn't he want to keep it hidden?

"Raziel told me, and only me. He thought maybe I could talk some sense into you," Ithuriel scoffed. He'd never been angry with her before, and she couldn't say that it was something she liked. "How could you do his Muriel? How could you be so blind?! That thing is a demon!"

"But I love him!" she shouted. "I'm not blind, I'm not being stupid, I'm in love with him!"

"Love," he whispered. "I can believe that you have an infatuation, but there is no way you are in love. That is a demon!"

"Don't talk about him like that!" she argued. "He is real, and he loves me too!"

"He is a demon Muriel! Do you not understand that?! Demons can not love! Has he blinded you so much that you have forgotten that!"

"That's not true! He's different Ithuriel! Please believe me!"

"How can I?" he asked. "How can I believe you after how long you have been lying to me?"

"Because of this!" She gestured to the cell. "Because I knew this would happen once everyone knew!"

"But you still went through with it."

"Yes," she said. "Because I love him."

"I don't believe that. And even if I did I am certain that you mean nothing to that demon."

"His name is Damon," she snapped, immediately regretting it. She hadn't meant to do that, but it slipped. Now they could find him. She couldn't let that happen. Ithuriel looked furious.

"Not only a demon, but the son of a Greater Demon!" he roared. "The son of the Prince of Hell Azazel! How could you be so foolish to not understand that you are being played?!"

"Because I'm not!"

"Muriel!" he snapped. "You are! There is no other explanation!"

"Why is it impossible to believe that someone could love me?!"

"Do not twist my words like that. You know that's not what I meant it." Muriel took a deep breath. She would get nowhere from yelling at him. She needed to figure out a way to keep Damon safe.

"Ithuriel, please I need your help."

"I can't get you out," he said immediately. "Even if I wanted to, Raziel put up magic to keep you here that no one but him could get through."

"He's keeping us trapped?"

"You trapped," he corrected. "Any other angelic blooded creature is free to go as they please."

"Then can you help me another way?" she asked. Ithuriel turned away from her, but she could see that he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Muriel knew she could get him to come around. He would always want to help her if he could, but he wouldn't ask. "I need you to go to Edom. Damon will be there soon, and I need you to tell him that we've been found out."

"Why would I do that?" Ithuriel asked. "Why would I ever want to help him?"

"Because it'll help me?" Ithuriel shook his head. "Look, if Raziel kills Damon like I know he wants then it could start a war between us and the Princes of Hell. But if you warn him and Damon simply stays away, then things can go back to how they were. Everyone can stay safe."

"As long as your lover lives, Raziel will never let you out of this cage. You know that don't you?"

Muriel nodded. "I do. But he'll live."

"If your demon loves you as much as you think he does, wouldn't he give up his own life to ensure you can have one?" Ithuriel asked.

"That's the thing about him and maybe even all demons that makes you think they can't love. They do, but they're also incredibly smart when it comes to emotions. He knows I'd rather stay locked in a cell and know he's safe, than be free and know he was dead."

Ithuriel took a few seconds to think. "I can't do as you ask."

"Why?" She had thought she had him. She thought he'd agree.

"Because this isn't love."

"How would you know?" she asked coldly. "Have you ever loved someone?"

"I love you Muriel," he said. "You are my family and I will protect you no matter what I have to do."

"That is exactly what I am doing!" she yelled. "I will protect him no matter what that means for me because I love him! And if you love me as you say you do then you would do this for me. You would help me."

XXX

Ithuriel stepped out onto the red wasteland that was Edom. In all honesty he had never been to this realm, and for good reason. The dimensions of Hell were strictly forbidden to the ones that belonged to Heaven. He looked around and saw no one. He let small sparks in his hand warm up his magic. Muriel gave him the warning that this demon would most likely try to attack him once he was spotted.

Ithuriel was on guard. He wouldn't let this demon give him any surprises. Right behind him he heard a portal open. It was extremely quiet but Ithuriel would never congratulate the thing on his skill, and he was prepared.

He turned to the opening and immediately raised his hands to show he was here in peace, but the demon did not take it that way, or maybe he did but didn't care. He threw red fire from his hand straight for Ithuriel. Luckily, he was already in position to raise his shield. The demon got closer to him as Ithuriel kept his shield up. The demon ran out of magic for split second and Ithuriel used that moment to drop his shield and throw his own magic at the thing, not enough to kill, but it would throw him back and hit the ground.

"Stop!" Ithuriel shouted as the demon stood up. "I come here because of Muriel! She sent me!" He noticed that her name made the demon pause, but he still brought a ball of fire to his hand.

"Where is she?!" it asked.

"Drop your magic so we may speak!"

"I have no trust for angels!" The fire in his hand brightened.

"Yet you claim to love Muriel?"

"I've never used that word."

"She has," Ithuriel said. "Is she mistaken?"

"None of your concern," the demon snapped. "Now, where is she? Why are you here?"

"I already told you that she sent me."

"But that doesn't say why?"

"You need to drop you magic before I will answer that."

"How about I just leave then? Or kill you? Either is fine with me."

"Then you will never know what happened to her," Ithuriel said. He didn't know if that would work, it shouldn't, because he didn't believe that this thing could actually love. He didn't believe that he would risk his life just to know where she was. But for some odd reason, he did. The fire vanished from his hand as he walked a bit closer to Ithuriel.

"Fine, tell me." Ithuriel stared at him for a few confusing seconds.

"After your last meeting, she was caught by one of our higher angels, Raziel." The demon inhaled deeply, already not liking where it was going. "She used some excuse, but she's never been the best liar and he demanded the truth. She refused to give you up and he forced it out of her. She has been locked inside the dungeon of the Heavens."

The other mans eyes shown with fury but he gave nothing else away to show he was distressed, at least no body language that you wouldn't expect from a demon. "So why are you here? To try and kill me?"

"No, Raziel will be doing that soon enough, but Muriel asked me to give you the warning. She wants you to run, hide, just stay safe."

"And what of her?" Ithuriel couldn't help but be surprised that he had even asked.

"I know Raziel enough to know that as long as you're alive, she will stay locked up." He didn't look happy about hearing that. "She said that you were smart enough to know that this is what she wants, and that you should be okay with that."

"I'm a demon," he said. "We're selfish and it only matters what I want."

"And you want her?" he asked. The other man didn't respond.

"Leave. Asmodeus will be here soon." Ithuriel wanted to say something else, but he didn't know why. He gave his information, and it was time to leave. He opened the portal back to his home, a bit outside the main area so he wouldn't alert anyone. Once he landed he went to meet with Raziel as he was instructed after his talk with Muriel.

"Have you spoken to her?" Raziel asked.

"I have," he began, "but she is not yet listening to reason. She is firm in her belief of love and will not let go of that yet."

"Give it time," Raziel waved off. "I don't believe it will take long before she comes to her senses."

"So you will not go after her lover?" Raziel's eyes turned cold.

"Oh yes we will definitely find him. I don't want this problematic demon twisting anymore of my angels, my family." Many saw Raziel as cold, and in some ways, he was, but no matter what he loved his family, and he saw all angels as his family. No matter what the truth may be he knew that Raziel's top priority was keeping all of them safe. He didn't have the best ways of showing it but that was his only goal. "You are dismissed Ithuriel."

He looked up at what he always felt was his older brother and felt a stab of guilt for betraying him. For going against his own beliefs of demons to help Muriel. But he said nothing, and he walked away.

XXX

Muriel sat in her cell for who knows how long. Ithuriel had come back multiple times to talk to her. She knew it was what Raziel had instructed him to do, but she wanted to be angry with him. They never talked about what happened in Edom, but she knew that he had spoken to Damon. She knew that the message had been given.

She sat on the cold ground of her cell like she did every day that she was in here. She had thought about a lot. About what led her to where she was, and if she even regretted any of it. She regretted not being more careful. She wished she had been a better liar and hadn't given Raziel access to her thoughts. But the rest of it, no, she didn't regret, she couldn't.

She heard footsteps leading down to her cell. She didn't look up to the doorway, thinking it to be Ithuriel. He would come every day, and they'd talk. Whether it be about Damon, or news going on in the Heavens. The hunt for Damon had started, but they hadn't found him. Yet, Ithuriel would always say that Raziel insists. But Muriel knew they wouldn't. He was too smart, he would know where to hide, and he knew where the angels would never go, no matter what.

"Muriel," a voice whispered, and she jumped. It was a familiar voice, but not the one she expected. She looked up and he was there, Damon. She quickly got to her feet looking at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" she yelled, not realizing how she had to be quiet.

"Shut up," he snapped quietly, looking behind him to make sure no one was coming.

"How did you even get in?" she asked quietly.

"My father." Muriel nodded. It needed angelic blood, and as corrupted as his might be, it was still angel blood.

"Why are you here?" she asked again.

"That symbol you told me about, I had help and created one."

"What?" her voice rose slightly, and he gave her a look to make her quiet again. "You were sure that it wouldn't work."

"I'm not gonna hide for eternity," he said. "And you were positive that your angels would never harm you."

"They won't," Muriel was still sure of that. The fact that Raziel hadn't killed her after what she had done only made that feeling grow.

"Then we shall do it," out of his robe he pulled a piece of paper with a small symbol on it and a script written beneath it. He also handed her a long object with a sharp edge to it.

"What is this?" she asked.

"We can use that to draw the symbol onto each other. Once we do we will be bonded for the rest of eternity. One of us dies, as does the other, and we will share many other abilities as well."

"What must I do?"

He took off the robe and revealed his bare chest. "Draw the symbol here," he pointed to the top left part of his chest, "and say the words as you do so."

She did as she was told, and when it was complete, he put his robe back on and told her to pull down part of her dress. He repeated the process to her, and she gasped as she felt the bond complete. It was such an odd feeling, to be bonded to someone else. In part, it was wonderful, she could feel some of his power in her veins. She could feel him next to her, not just see, hear, or even smell, but she could feel his presence next to her.

However, in some ways it wasn't so pleasant. The power was dark, and she knew that. She thought it may have some affect on her powers as an angel, but feeling it made it seem more real. And there was something else off as well. She could feel and sense his emotions. Almost read his thoughts. But they weren't clear. She didn't understand everything that was happening in his head. But as she looked over at him and saw the smirk on his face, she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to.

They both jumped as loud steps came thundering down her stairs. She knew who it was, and she was terrified to see him. They had to run, they had to go somewhere and never be seen again. But as she grabbed Damon's hand to try and portal out he stopped her.

"I thought you were confident that he wouldn't hurt us," he said.

"I-I am," she said hesitantly. Something about the way he was talking, it didn't feel right.

"Then why run. I came here so I wouldn't have to run anymore." Uriel tried to reach into his mind and find where he was thinking that it wasn't just that. That he didn't only do this for himself. "You know I can sense your doubt. But I have given you no reason to doubt me." He was still gripping her hand as Raziel came into the room, looking more furious than she had ever seen him. He looked at their combined hands and turned his glare to her for a moment before back to Damon.

"You demon!" he roared, throwing a white light across the room and launching Damon against the wall. Muriel feel over in pain at the blast. Raziel took notice of her pain before he was able to throw another attack at the other man. "What is this? Get up!" Muriel took a few moments before her and Damon rose at the same time. It wasn't planned, but she felt it, she knew of what he was doing, and her body reacted to it.

"Its over Raziel," Damon said confidently. He walked to Muriel and grabbed her hand, and she found she was able to stand up straighter. It was odd, but she felt she was feeding off his confidence, like his emotions were also empowering her. "If you hurt me, you will hurt her as well."

"What?!" Damon raised threw his robe off again and the both revealed their matching symbols. Raziel for once in the time that Muriel had existed, looked shocked. "The runes I created," he whispered. "You stole them!" He looked at Muriel with pure hatred. "You gave my work to a demon! You put a demonic mark on angelic powers! You gave my children's weapons to the enemy!"

"Y-you never told us of what you planned to do with that large book," she said. "Children? What are you talking about?"

"It does not concern you!" he snapped. "I was able to forgive you for laying with a demon, but betraying your family. Hurting my family! You gave their kind the access to something used to defend against their kind!"

"No!" Muriel argued. "It was only the one, I gave nothing about the others and you can trust Damon! He won't hurt us! He won't hurt me!"

"You naïve brat! You are so blinded by your infatuation that you cannot see what is in front of you! You gave him one of, if not the most powerful rune I had prepared! You told him of the _parabatai_ rune! And I know a demon of his power could never create it on his own. He was given help, most likely by his father."

Muriel looked to Damon, but he said nothing. She tried to use the bond to understand what he was thinking, but it was all unclear and, dark. None of it made sense, like he was conflicted with himself. "I'm sorry Raziel, I didn't mean for this, I didn't want anything bad to happen to the angels I-"

"Quiet!" he ordered. "It is too late for that now." His eyes turned bright.

XXX

Ithuriel heard the blast from down in the dungeons and he immediately went running, while ordering everyone else to stay up no matter what. As he went down the stairs he heard multiple blasts. When he reached what was Muriel's cell had already been destroyed as Raziel and Damon shared blast after blast, neither attempting to attack Muriel.

Ithuriel was confused at how the demon had even made his way into the dungeon or was able to keep up with Raziel. Ithuriel had fought both and knew that the demon was nowhere near Raziel's power. But he couldn't think of that as he had to help his older brother. Muriel wasn't attacking him, but she was defecting all the attacks thrown at Damon.

When Ithuriel came in and did the same as Muriel and simply blocking all of the demons attacks, the fight was going how one should have expected. Raziel was able to over power the demon, even the son of a Greater Demon, and Ithuriel was strong as well, more powerful than Muriel. As Raziel got close enough he pulled out a sword and pointed it straight for the demons chest.

"This blade," he said, "created from my power will be used to destroy demon blooded creatures, and we shall start with you."

"No!" Muriel shouted as she ran to stop Raziel, but Ithuriel was faster. He ran to her and held her back from intervening, because he didn't know. He didn't know what killing the demon would do to Muriel. His little sister. And as the blade when through Ithuriel heard two gasps of pain, as two bodies fell to the floor. And those two laid on the floor together, as they both disappeared into nothing.

 **This is freaking long! At least for me it is. And this is definitely not something I had planned for this chapter, but I thought it would be more interesting than having Asmodeus explain what happened. Asmodeus will still explain a bit of missing pieces in the next chapter as well, but I go the idea for this and just kinda went with it. Tell me if you liked it and if you didn't, the next chapter will be back to normal.**

 **Just some little explanations.**

 **I explained Raziel as being very protective over his family and that was why Muriel was confident he wouldn't kill her or Damon. So some may be confused as to why he did. I always think of the Shadowhunters as Raziel's children, even though this takes place before Shadowhunters were created he did know that he would be creating them at some point, and when he learned that she had given over the Shadowhunters weapons, being the rune, to the demons he saw her as threatening his children. His family. Does that make sense?**

 **Also the sword that Raziel killed Damon with is kinda implied to be the mortal sword. Not sure if that was clear.**

 **Thank you to rrsiganoo2001 for the name suggestion of Damon.**

 **#SaveShadowhunters! Do. Not. Give. Up!**

 **Bye**


End file.
